


Twenty-Four

by ashAksara



Series: The Vow and the Curse [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU(s), Angst, Multi, Tragedy, crossover(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dua puluh empat kali dadu digulir. Dua puluh empat kali yang dijanji. Dua puluh empat kali berulang tragedi.</p>
<p>"Dua puluh empat... dan jiwaku akan selalu menemukanmu."</p>
<p>Meski dua puluh empat bukan pula berarti bahagia sekarang dan selamanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0. Inside the Quartz's Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Bertemu lagi dengan author sinting yang isi otaknya memang agak miring *slapped*. Sesuai yang dijanjikan, fanfiksi kali ini merupakan kelanjutan dari 'Once Upon a King and His Faery', dengan pairing utama Mikoto/Reishi. Bersiap dengan segala macam angst dan tragedi di setiap chapter-nya (kecuali chapter satu karena isi chapter satu hanya sebagai pengantar). Terima kasih banyak bagi pembaca setia yang masih menunggu tulisan dan karya author. Akhir kata, ikat hati Anda erat-erat, hati-hati jangan sampai menggelinding dari rongga dada, dan selamat membaca~!!
> 
> (didedikasikan untuk para pemilik akun: sazyanaita, Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama, dan laksanabayushiryuu di ff.net, serta ruby_dream di AO3)

##### 

_'Nyanyian takdir merah dan birunya… baru saja akan dimulai.'_

  


  


Dinding-dinding kuarsa menjulang tegak. Spektrum putih yang diserap untuk kemudian membias warna. Warna-warni cantik melenggok seolah menari. Hijau dan kuning. Jingga dan ungu. Merah dan biru. Membentuk bayang-bayang. Menciptakan siluet. Menderap dan melangkah. Berlari. Berkejaran. Bersembunyi. Terdiam terpaku.

Seorang gadis kecil berdiri. Sepasang iris semerah rubinya berkilau. Mengamati. Mengikuti tarian indah pantulan warna-warni kristal kuarsanya. Kepalanya bergoyang sesekali. Surai putih panjangnya tertiup melambai mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, berirama bersama gaun sutra putih berenda merahnya.

Maniknya berkilat. Mengamati dua warna. Ya, hanya dua. Merah dan biru. Merah yang gagah membara dan biru yang cantik penuh ketenangan. Kontras yang berusaha mendominasi. Meski si gadis kecil tahu, merah tidak akan menawan tanpa birunya, sementara biru tidak pernah tentram tanpa merahnya.

  


> _“Aku tahu kau akan datang jika aku memanggilmu.”_
> 
> _“… darimana kau tahu namaku?”_

  


**_[It all began with a vow of eternity,  
as simply as an innocent child would seek for a ceaseless peace.]  
_ **

  


> _“Kau tidak tahu kalau kerajaanmu dan kerajaanku berperang?!”_
> 
> _“Suatu saat aku akan menjadi raja, dan aku bersumpah akan menjadi raja pertama yang mampu membawa kedamaian bagi kerajaanku dan kerajaanmu."_

> _._
> 
> _“Heh. Kalau begitu, kita berteman?”_
> 
> _“Setuju. Kita berteman.”_

  


**_[Yet the eternity’s voice seemed to be carved even deeper than it should be,  
as simply as a bird that couldn’t fly away unless it has its pair of wings.]  
_ **

  


Sebuah lengkung senyum terlukis di wajah manis si gadis kecil. Tangannya terjulur, menyusur merah dan biru yang bertautan indah pada dinding kuarsanya. Dan suara-suara yang menggaung di telinganya. Gelak tawa yang berkumandang dari dalam kristal-kristal beningnya. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Memeluk hangat rasa yang menggelegak dalam dada.

  


**_[There was love._**  
 ** _There was hope._**  
 ** _There was illusion._**  
 ** _There was once… a happiness.]_**  


  


> _“Hey… kau masih ingat janjimu padaku dulu…?"_

  


**_[But there was also rejection.  
There was also burden.]  
_ **

  


> _“Kenapa? Kau takut ayahmu dan pasukannya berhasil melukaiku, menangkapku, memenjarakanku, atau kemudian membunuhku, begitu? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa setiap kali kau mengunjungiku kemari ternyata kau sedang mempertaruhkan lehermu dari penggalan pedang ayahmu sendiri.”_

  


**_[There was obligation.]  
_ **

  


> _“Situasi memanas di balik tembok kastil. Rakyatku tidak bisa semudah itu menerima kekuatan dan keajaiban yang tidak mereka mengerti. Tentang kerajaanmu, juga tentangmu. Dan jika kau berani memunculkan hanya sekedar kepakan sayapmu di sana, keadaan berubah dan kau akan menyulitkan segalanya.”_

  


**_[And there was once… a lie.]  
_ **

  


> _“Kau akan pergi…? Kau akan melupakan janjimu padaku? Melupakan mimpi besarmu untuk kerajaanmu dan kerajaanku…?”_

> _._
> 
> _“Jangan bercanda—… kau pikir… aku bisa mati hanya dengan… tusukan kecil seperti ini—”_

  


**_[The vow of eternity suddenly perished,  
as simply as a bird that couldn’t fly no more due to its wings were being torn apart.]  
_ **

  


Merah dan biru yang memisahkan tautan. Merah yang membawa pergi tetesan-tetesan kecil biru, meninggalkan biru dalam kubangan merahnya. Si gadis kecil terpaku. Bibir mungilnya tidak lagi melengkung senyum. Tatapan mata yang kini sendu. Ada jarak di antara merah dan birunya. Ada warna kontras dari luka yang saling menyelimuti. Hangat dalam dadanya yang kini memerih. Ia merasa sesak. Dan si gadis kecil tahu, hari akan berganti hari. Bulan dan tahun akan menghitung waktunya tanpa henti.

  


**_[There was hatred]  
_ **

  


> _“Wah, wah, wah… satu jamuan pesta yang sangat meriah. Aku ingin tahu, kenapa tidak ada selembar pun surat undangan sampai ke pegunungan tempat tinggalku.”_

> _._
> 
> _“… jika kau berani menyentuhnya sedikit saja—”_

  


**_[There was betrayal.]  
_ **

  


> _“Jangan—…. Anak itu—satu-satunya yang kumiliki….”_

> _._
> 
> _“Kalian ras manusia, ras angkuh penuh harapan palsu dan mimpi-mimpi bodoh sementara tubuh kalian nyatanya tidak sekuat itu untuk menyokong apa yang kalian inginkan. Menyedihkan, sungguh. Sekarang, boleh aku ikut memberikan hadiah untuk pangeran kecilmu yang tampan ini?”_

  


**_[There was agony.]  
_ **

  


> _“Ketika peri kehilangan sayapnya dan jatuh ke bumi, maka peri itu akan menjadi penyihir.” ___

> _._
> 
> _“Hmm…. Lalu, kenapa kau kehilangan sayapmu?”_
> 
> _“Ada—ada seseorang, mengambilnya dariku….”_
> 
> _“Apakah rasanya sakit…?”_
> 
> _“… ya. Teramat sangat….”_

  


**_[Yet there was once… a regret.]  
_ **

  


> _“Aku ingin sekali melihatmu terbang tinggi.”_

> _._
> 
> _“Tolong jaga pangeran kecil itu. Berjanjilah padaku, selamanya, agar aku bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalahku ini.”_

> _._
> 
> _“… kau sungguh-sungguh….”_
> 
> _“… mencintainya? Atau begitukah manusia menyebutnya? Butuh satu tahun berkubang dalam derita dan sembilan belas tahun dalam penyangkalan hingga aku sadar… aku jatuh terlalu dalam untuk pria itu. Jika ini akhirku, aku tidak ingin menyesalinya.”_

> _._
> 
> _“Aku memaafkanmu. Apa itu tidak cukup bagimu?”_
> 
> _“Bagiku itu cukup. Tapi kerajaanmu dan utamanya keberadaanmu, tidak cukup bagi rakyatku.”_

  


Si gadis kecil mengerjap. Berusaha menyamarkan bayangan buram menggenang di pelupuknya. Berusaha berpaling. Berusaha menyangkal. Karena kenyataan tidak seharusnya menjadi sepahit itu. Ironisnya gadis itu pun mengerti, bahwa pantulan warna-warni sinar kuarsanya tidak pernah berdusta. Tidak pernah membias tanpa makna.

Meski ia tetap ingin menggeleng. Merah dan birunya yang terkoyak. Saling tenggelam dalam dua rasa yang bertolak belakang. Hingga sejauh mana, hanya perih getir yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

  


> _“Aku mengerti…. Kau boleh… lakukan tugasmu…. Bunuh aku… itu yang—rakyatmu mau… bukan…?”_
> 
> _“Berikan kutukanmu padaku. Aku akan menerimanya. Kalau kau bilang kau ingin aku bahagia, maka aku menolak untuk bahagia. Aku mengemban tugasku sebagai raja, tapi aku menolak kehilanganmu._
> 
> _“Aku menolak bahagia tanpamu….”_

  


**_[So that it ended with a repeating curse,  
as simply as two lonesome souls who would find each others yet the final step of every encounters would never be told as happily-ever-after ending.]  
_ **

  


> _“Dua puluh empat kali… kita akan bertemu di ruang dan waktu yang lain….”_

  


**_[Makes one pair of hand that’d been cursed,  
destined to rip off the others’ soul.]  
_ **

  


> _“… kau akan terus mencariku… dan aku akan selalu berakhir di tanganmu.”_

  


**_[So there will be desperation.  
There will be no restrain.]  
_ **

  


Si gadis kecil terjatuh, bersimpuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua tangan menutup telinganya. Bulir-bulir perak mengalir deras dari sepasang manik rubinya. Tubuh mungilnya berguncang, dikelilingi warna-warni menari tanpa lelah di kanan-kirinya. Sebagaimana waktu yang tak sudi menunggu. Sebagaimana takdir yang tak kuasa ditentang.

  


**_[There will be life-time grieving.]  
_ **

  


Merah dan biru terkasihnya. Hingga sejauh apa tali-tali nasib akan menjauhkan merah dan birunya dari kata kebahagiaan?

  


**_[Yet… there will be no more perpetuity, no more eternity.]  
_ **

  


> _“Sampai bertemu….”_
> 
> _._
> 
> _Aku mencintaimu._

  


**_[Because as simply as a parting gift, the curse was also meant to be lifted.]  
_ **

  


Warna-warni yang menjelma, menjadi titik kecil layaknya kunang-kunang, melayang indah mengitari si gadis kecil. Tangannya yang kemudian terentang, menyambut merah dan biru dalam dekapnya. Merahnya yang menguar hangat. Birunya yang mencipta damai. Dinding-dinding kuarsanya yang telah berkisah mengenai masa depan, di mana sepasang tangan mungilnya pun tak lekang dari jerat tali takdir. Untuk mengawasi. Untuk memahami. Untuk menunggu. Untuk menjaga.

Sinar mentari pagi semakin kuat menembus dinding kristalnya. Mengusap sisa-sisa jejak air mata di wajah sembabnya, gadis kecil itu berdiri. Melempar pandang sesaat pada dua warna kontras yang masih berlarian sepanjang dinding kristal kuarsanya, si gadis kecil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum manis di antara gerbang luka dan duka yang menantinya.

Nyanyian takdir merah dan birunya… baru saja akan dimulai.

Dan si gadis kecil akan selalu ada. Mengawasi. Memahami. Menunggu. Menjaga.

Hingga kebahagiaan abadi akan tiba di ujung jalan merah dan birunya.

  


________________________________________

  


“Selamat pagi, Anna.”

Si peri kuarsa mungil menggumam pelan menjawab sapaan ramah dari sang peri penjaga muda. Menyadari sendu di wajahnya, sang peri bersayap biru langit malam itu menenggerkan tangan di kedua pundaknya.

“Ada apa, Anna? Tidak biasanya kau—”

“—Izumo, Tatara, dan Seri… mereka bertengkar lagi.”

Jawabannya sudah cukup untuk membuat sang peri penjaga menghela napas gemas.

“Mereka di mana?”

“Di pinggir hutan.”

Sang peri penjaga mengangguk. Tangan yang menepuk puncak kepalanya, penuh rasa sayang. Dan senyum manis menemani sepasang manik ungu yang menenangkan rubi miliknya, sebelum akhirnya sang penjaga terkuat kerjaan mistis penuh kekuatan impian itu menjejak kuat-kuat dan melesat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Menyambut masa depan yang telah digariskan nasib, tidak peduli sepahit apa guratan yang terlukis di dalam dinding kuarsanya.

  


**_[And this is how the story began,  
the tangled dance between the vow and the curse.]  
_ **

  



	2. 1. Heavenly Rising Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apakah di antara pembaca ada yang pernah membaca manga berjudul 'Dream Saga' karangan Tachikawa Megumi-sensei? Yap, chapter kali ini juga merupakan crossover (atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut juga terinspirasi oleh) 'Dream Saga', hanya saja author menyebut dunia para dewa sebagai Takamagahara dan dunia manusia sebagai Nakatsukuni... sementara pada serial 'Dream Saga', Takamagahara adalah dunia mimpi dan Nakatsukuni adalah dunia nyata tempat tinggal para tokoh 'Dream Saga'. Author juga tidak memasukkan elemen karakter yang berpindah antara dunia nyata dan dunia mimpi, alih-alih lebih memusatkan cerita pada legenda Amaterasu dan Susano-O yang diadaptasi dalam 'Dream Saga'. Jadinya seperti apa, silakan dibaca dan semoga chapter kali ini berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian~! (^^)/

##### 

_'Mataharinya. Dewanya. Entitas yang selalu menenggelamkannya dalam beribu jalaran kehangatan rasa yang tidak ia mengerti artinya.'_

  


  


Takamagahara, sebut saja sebagai negeri para dewa, di mana dewa seolah tinggal di atas awan dan selalu memandang ke bawah, pada sebuah hamparan hijau meluas yang dinamai Nakatsukuni. Takamagahara dan Nakatsukuni juga merupakan dua dunia di mana Matahari menjadi entitas sakral yang mulai terlupakan oleh tingkah arogan manusia. Karena Matahari akan selalu menggantung di langit setiap siangnya, bertukar peran dengan sinar Bulan di malam hari. Siklus menjemukan yang kemudian tidak lagi manusia hiraukan. Toh Matahari tidak akan pernah jatuh dari langit. Toh Matahari tidak akan pernah menggelapkan sinarnya di tengah siang bolong untuk menggemparkan seisi muka bumi. Toh ritual yang dilakukan setiap menyambut awal tahun baru juga ditujukan sebagai penghormatan dan penyembahan terhadap dewa penguasa Matahari itu sendiri, _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_. Toh selama ritual tetap berjalan, dewa tidak akan murka dan tidak akan mengirimkan petakanya pada umat manusia, bukan?

Atau benarkah demikian?

Benar, tentu saja. Apalagi jika argumen ini dilontarkan oleh rakyat jelata yang hanya peduli isi perut semata. Dan silakan layangkan pertanyaan itu pada anggota keluarga kerajaan yang selalu tinggal di balik tembok Kastil Shinoukyu yang menjulang megah di tengah kota Ryusha, jatung dari Nakatsukuni. Atau tanyakan pula pada para pendeta paruh baya kaku dari Kuil Dewa Matahari. Manusia-manusia dengan tubuh terbalut warna-warni sutra lembut dan gemerlap permata ditata kanan-kiri, hidup di tengah kemegahan dan kemewahan yang sekaligus membutakan mata dari rakyat kelaparan di luar tembok kokoh yang mereka bangun, yang mengetahui bahwa ritual penyembahan _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ setiap tahun baru itu hanyalah dusta belaka. Bahwa hasil panen dan ternak yang rakyat kumpulkan di Kuil Dewa Matahari hanyalah semata-mata upeti tahunan bagi sang raja penguasa, _Tsukuyomi_.

Meski tentu saja, ada alasan lain di balik mengapa pendeta-pendeta Kuil Dewa Matahari sendiri memutuskan untuk berlindung di bawah jubah ketamakan sang raja dan menyembunyikan fakta mengenai ketidakabadian _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_.

… tidak abadi?

Oh ya, tentu saja. Karena akan tiba hari di mana Matahari seluruhnya tertelan oleh kegelapan pekat. Dalam siklus ratusan tahun sekali, akan tiba hari di mana _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ dilahap sepenuhnya oleh sosok makhluk legendaris yang selalu menantikan datangnya kenihilan total, tidak hanya di Takamagahara, tempat tinggal para dewa, namun juga di Nakatsukuni. Dan apa jadinya jika manusia-manusia lemah yang dengan arogan menggantungkan sejuta harap pada sang Matahari, lantas mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa keabadian hanyalah segumpal kebohongan yang dirajut dengan kata-kata indah, bahwa sesungguhnya tangan-tangan rapuh manusia selama ini hanyalah menggenggam dusta yang tidak akan pernah bisa menepati janji akan kesejahteraan sepanjang masa?

Karena sang dewa yang tidak akan pernah abadi. Sang dewa yang memiliki siklusnya sendiri. Sang dewa yang akan selalu memilih penerusnya, seorang anak manusia yang diberkahi cahaya untuk melanjutkan peran sang dewa, untuk berganti menerangi dunia, dalam janji manis berupa sebentuk ketidakabadian yang sempurna.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**Di kedalaman gua Ama-no-Iwato, gua pada puncak gunung Tenjukyu, gunung tertinggi di daratan Takamagahara, tampak sosok tegap sang Dewa Matahari. Surai merah seolah lidah api yang menjilat. Bola mata emas yang membara, seakan membakar siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangannya. Meski sorotnya lantas nanar menancap pada dua makhluk di hadapannya. Yang satu serupa anak laki-laki yang memiliki empat pasang sayap berwarna gelap di punggung, sementara yang satunya serupa anak perempuan dengan surai seputih butiran salju dan sepasang manik rubi berkilau yang balas menatap sang dewa, sendu.**

**< … _Ame-no-Uzume_ , apakah sudah waktunya?>**

**Sosok menyerupai anak perempuan kecil mengangguk lembut. Helai demi helai putihnya tersibak mengikuti gerak tubuh. Sementara sosok bocah laki-laki bersayap terdengar menahan pekik terkejutnya.**

**< Anna… jangan bilang kalau Mikoto- _san_ tidak lama lagi akan— >**

**< — _Yatagarasu_ , jaga ucapanmu. Kau kuizinkan memanggilku dengan nama manusiaku, tapi tidak seharusnya kau menyebutnya dengan nama kecil seperti itu.>**

**< Ma—maafkan aku, _Ame-no-Uzume-sama_ ….>**

**< Tidak perlu sungkan, Misaki. Kita sudah bersama-sama menemani Mikoto sebagai _Amaterasu_ , jadi Misaki tidak punya alasan untuk bersikap formal hanya karena aku seorang dewi. Dan mengenai Mikoto… ya, kegelapan tidak lama lagi akan datang. Waktu yang mungkin bagi manusia relatif lama, tetapi tidak bagi kita yang telah menghabiskan ratusan tahun lamanya untuk hidup.>**

**< Heh. Biarkan ia datang, kalau begitu. Empat ratus tahun… aku mulai bosan dengan peran bodoh sebagai dewa ini.>**

**< Jangan khawatir, Mikoto. Telah lahir manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk menggantikan peranmu.>**

**Sang Dewa Matahari menyeringai. Namun kobar janggal di matanya belum mereda.**

**< Oh? Aku ingin melihatnya, _Ame-no-Uzume_. Bisakah? >**

**Sang dewi mungil mengangguk lagi. Telunjuk kecil yang kemudian terentang melewati Mikoto. Sang Dewa Matahari menoleh, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Anna, hingga sepasang emas berkilau miliknya menemukan satu ceruk besar, setinggi tubuhnya, tertanam di dinding gua. Melangkahkan kaki dan mendekati ceruk tersebut, Mikoto kemudian menggerakkan tangan, lantas mengibaskan ruang kosong dalam naungan cekungan ceruk lonjong vertikal tersebut, seolah melengkungkan ruang, membentuk pusaran warna kelabu.**

**Tidak lama, ceruk cekung itu berubah menjadi sebuah jendela. Dan apa yang Mikoto lihat melewati jendela itu nyaris menghentikan tarikan napasnya.**

**Sesosok bayi mungil, anak manusia. Surainya gelap sewarna langit malam. Sepasang manik dengan warna unik yang kontras dengan identitas merah membara miliknya, namun betapa Mikoto terhisap ke dalamnya. Sementara si bayi kecil dalam kelambu, seakan menyadari kehadiran Mikoto di sana, berguling di atas tumpukan sutra yang membalut erat tubuh, menghadap ke arahnya. Sebuah senyum manis dan sepasang tangan yang terangkat. Seolah memanggilnya. Mengajaknya bermain.**

**Sesuatu dalam dada Mikoto serasa dibakar. Rindu.**

**Suara beratnya meluncur. Mendadak terdengar serak.**

**< Siapa namanya?>**

**Di sisinya, tanpa Mikoto sadari, satu lengkung senyum hangat tengah Anna berikan pada wajahnya yang masih belum berpaling dari si bayi mungil di seberang jendela ceruk.**

**< Reishi. Nama anak itu Reishi.>**

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[Dawn never waits to rise ___**  
**_Dusk never fails to set]_ **

**_[While darkness lifts fangs to its prey ___**  
**_of empty pray that might you convey]_ **

**_[Just don’t cover you ears ___**  
**_Don’t ever be consumed by fears ___**  
**_Don’t ever let them lick your tears]_ **

**_[Because I will find you ___**  
**_Yes, once more and I will find you]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_“Reishi, jika sudah besar nanti, kau akan menjadi penerus Dewa Matahari.”_

_“Kau anak yang diberkati, Reishi. Kau akan menjadi cahaya bagi seluruh umat manusia di muka bumi.”_

_“Menjadi Dewa Matahari adalah takdirmu, Reishi, dan kau tidak perlu risau akan apapun. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu.”_

Reishi di umur sembilan tahun masih tidak bisa mengerti maksud setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut ayahandanya, yang merupakan raja penguasa di negeri Takamagahara. Bagaimana caranya seorang manusia biasa sepertinya, yang bisa berdarah dan terluka jika jatuh terjerembab, lantas berubah menjadi dewa yang tinggal di puncak tertinggi langit dengan kekuatan di luar logika manusia? Lalu peranan sebagai Dewa Matahari…? Jangan bercanda. Mana ada anak manusia biasa yang punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menerangi seisi bumi? Dan apa yang harus dibanggakan dan tidak perlu dirisaukan, bila hari-hari yang dilaluinya tidak lain adalah sebuah sangkar emas yang dibangun dari tembok-tembok kokoh menjulang tinggi, bahkan membuat Reishi sendiri kesulitan untuk menikmati luasnya langit biru?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berjejalan dalam kepalanya, sementara ayahandanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi negara dan para pengasuhnya tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan haus dahaganya akan pengetahuan akan dunia di sekelilingnya. Terlebih lagi mengenai takdir yang seolah dibebankan tanpa tanggung jawab di atas pundak mungilnya. Mungkin jika ibundanya masih menuntunnya dan menemaninya ke manapun Reishi merengek ingin pergi, maka ibundanya pasti mampu menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang akan dicelotehkan Reishi.

Meski sayangnya, kenyataan tidak seindah itu. Bahkan mengingat wajah ibundanya saja Reishi tidak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya… Reishi tidak tahu seperti apa wajah wanita yang menghembuskan napas terakhir beberapa saat setelah melahirkannya itu.

Dan Reishi kecil tidak pernah berhenti mencari. Berlari. Pelariannya adalah pada segudang buku dan jutaan lembar kertas di perpustakaan istana. Toh selama Reishi tetap berada di dalam kurungan tembok istana, maka ia tidak perlu membuat para pengasuhnya kerepotan. Reishi tahu ia harus menjaga dirinya, menjaga perilakunya. Karena ia tidak ingin sepasang tangan besar milik sang raja yang kerap menepuk kepalanya lantas berbalik pergi menjauh apabila Reishi membuat ulah yang—mungkin di mata ayahandanya—tidak termaafkan.

Seperti hari ini. Langit di luar tengah mencurahkan berton-ton air yang mengalir deras dalam guruh petir memekak telinga. Dan Reishi seperti biasa akan menghabiskan setengah harinya di perpustakaan, membaca buku dan melahap informasi apapun ke dalam otaknya. Meski sesekali Reishi akan melirik keluar jendela-jendela kayu istananya, berharap hujan akan segera berhenti dan matahari akan kembali bersinar dari langit.

Ya. Satu fakta menarik yang membuat Reishi merasa, mungkin dirinya cocok sebagai penerus Dewa Matahari, adalah ketika Reishi sangat menikmati hari-harinya berjemur di bawah dekap hangat mentari, dengan buku di pangkuan maupun ketika salah satu pengasuhnya mengajarkannya ilmu pedang kayu dan beladiri lainnya.

“ _Are_ , Reishi- _kun_? Di sini kau rupanya! Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana. Sedang apa kau di sini?”

Satu suara ramah menyapa indera pendengarannya. Reishi mengangkat kepala dari buku tebal berjudul **‘Sejarah Pembangunan Benteng Kastil Ryusha, jilid 2’** yang tengah dibacanya. Mengintip dari ujung rak, seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Di belakang pemuda bersurai madu itu tampak satu laki-laki muda lainnya, perawakan yang bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dari si pemuda berwajah manis satunya.

Reishi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. “Tatara- _niisan_ , Izumo- _niisan_ … seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sedang belajar.”

“ _Tuh 'kan_ , Tatara… sudah kubilang, kalau mau mencari Reishi- _chan_ di hari hujan begini ya ke perpustakaanlah tempatnya. Kau malah menyeretku ke Kuil Dewa Matahari, astaga… Reishi- _chan_ _'kan_ belum menjalankan ritual persucian pertamanya, jadi tidak mungkin ia ada di sana—”

“—iya iya, aku mengerti. Kau semakin lama semakin bawel seperti raja tua itu, Izumo- _nii_. Nanti kau cepat tua dan cepat keriput, loh.”

“Demi _Amaterasu_ , astaga… kau berani _mengejekku_ , Tatara?!”

Reishi mulai kehabisan akal sehat menghadapi dua kakak tirinya ini apabila keduanya mulai bersilat lidah kemudian terlarut dalam dunia kecil kakak-beradik itu. Ya, kakak tiri. Izumo dan Tatara adalah anak sang raja dari permaisuri sahnya, berbeda dengan Reishi yang merupakan anak dari selir sang raja. Ah, pantas saja dikatakan bahwa Reishi harus berbangga diri akan takdirnya sebagai penerus Dewa Matahari. Tidak setiap anak selir diberikan anugerah peranan penting dalam sejarah, bukan? Satir sekali. Reishi masih sering meringis daripada merasa bangga apabila mengingatnya.

Berdeham, Reishi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kedua kakak tirinya yang sebentar lagi akan memulai adu jotos ronde pertama itu. “Izumo- _niisan_ , Tatara- _niisan_ , ini perpustakaan dan kuharap kalian tetap tenang, ya? Dan… apakah kalian mencariku? Ada apa?”

“AH~! Kami nyaris saja melupakannya!” seru Tatara cepat. Pemuda itu kemudian menghilang dari balik rak, dan tidak lama kembali lagi, dengan sebelah tangan merangkul bocah kecil berumur lima tahun. “Saruhiko- _kun_ ~ kami sudah mengantarmu pada kakak tersayangmu itu, ayo sekarang pergi main dengannya dan jangan lagi sembunyi malu-malu di belakang Izumo- _nii_ ~!”

Reishi mengerjap. Manik ungunya menatap adik bungsu yang sedarah dengan Izumo dan Tatara itu, meski anehnya si bocah yang dipanggil Saruhiko tadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengekor Reishi ke mana pun Reishi melangkah. _Sindrom anak kecil punya idola_ , atau seperti itulah penjelasan ekstra-singkat Izumo, kalau Reishi tidak salah ingat.

Menghela napas meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan seulas senyum di wajah, Reishi menutup bukunya dan beringsut turun dari bangkunya, berjalan pelan ke arah Saruhiko yang masih belum melepas cengkeraman erat pada _hakama_ emas yang dikenakan Tatara. Reishi kemudian mengulurkan tangan, menggasak surai hitam gelap milik Saruhiko, yang begitu identik dengan surai milik sang raja.

“Kau masih tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan jalanmu menuju perpustakaan ini, Saruhiko- _kun_?”

Si bocah kecil tidak menjawab, alih-alih bergerak dan bergelayut manja menggamit sebelah lengan Reishi yang bebas.

“Saru- _chan_ sepertinya semakin menempel padamu,” komentar Izumo, bersandar pada tepian rak buku. “Mungkin karena beda umurnya dengan kami yang terlalu jauh, atau ada alasan lain? Tapi apapun itu, aku bersyukur kau tidak menutup dirimu dan menyempatkan waktu untuk menemaninya bermain.”

“Itu karena kalian juga tidak menganggapku hanya sekedar anak selir atau sebagai penerus _Amaterasu_ berikutnya. Kalian memperlakukanku seperti adik kalian sendiri, sehingga aku tidak punya alasan untuk menelantarkan Saruhiko- _kun_ begitu saja.”

“Tapi aku sebetulnya penasaran,” sambung Tatara, mengangguk-angguk dan memasang raut wajah berpikir keras, “Saru- _kun_ tidak pernah semanja ini pada orang lain… bahkan ia pun tidak mau terbuka pada kami.”

Reishi tertegun. Kata-kata Tatara ada benarnya juga. Reishi baru dikenalkan pada Saruhiko satu tahun lalu, atau lebih tepatnya _tidak sengaja bertemu_ ketika Reishi yang sedang membaca buku di taman istana bertemu Tatara yang kewalahan berusaha menghentikan tangis merengek Saruhiko dengan membawa bocah berisik itu ke taman. Dan semenjak hari itu, selalu ada sepasang bola mata berbinar yang mengikuti Reishi, mulut yang menurut diam jika Reishi memintanya untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan di perpustakaan, kerut di kening setiap kali Reishi mengajarkan Saruhiko membaca dan menulis, juga wajah kekanakan yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya setelah malam sebelumnya Saruhiko menangis di depan pintu kamarnya karena mimpi buruk dan merajuk untuk tidur bersamanya. Reishi tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Saruhiko yang janggal di matanya ini—meski Reishi pun sesungguhnya tidak pula merasa terganggu dengan polah polos adiknya itu. Apakah sekedar sindrom anak kecil yang Izumo katakan padanya? Atau….

“Omong-omong, Reishi- _chan_ … satu minggu lagi, ya?”

Pertanyaan Izumo itu mengembalikan kesadaran Reishi dari lamunannya. Ah, ya. Satu minggu lagi. Ternyata waktu sudah berjalan secepat itu, ya? Reishi hanya menganggukkan kepala, lalu beralih menatap Tatara, yang berpaling cepat ke arah Izumo lalu kembali memandang ungunya, sendu. Kemudian gerakan kepala Saruhiko di lengannya. Sepasang mata bulat yang menyorot kebingungan, kentara meminta penjelasan tanpa perlu mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Reishi mendesah. Entah mengapa, sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa dihimpit. Sesak. Reishi lantas memaksakan seulas senyum hangat pada Saruhiko.

“Minggu depan… aku akan menjalani ritual pertamaku sebagai penerus _Amaterasu_ , Saruhiko- _kun_.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**< Bocah itu… ia bahagia, _Ame-no-Uzume_. Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya. >**

**Sang dewi bersurai putih terdiam. Manik rubinya tidak lagi mengamati pemandangan dalam ceruk cekung itu, melainkan pada garis wajah sang _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ di sisinya.**

**< Mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _Amaterasu_ akan selalu hidup bahagia. Bukankah Mikoto dulu juga begitu? >**

**Senyum dingin sang Dewa Matahari yang lantas menjawab.**

**< Aku sudah lupa.>**

**< Sembilan tahun dan Mikoto terus mengawasi Reishi. Padahal Mikoto tahu kalau Reishi yang sekarang sama sekali belum bisa merasakan kehadiran Mikoto, _'kan_? >**

**< Apalah arti sembilan tahun dibandingkan empat ratus tahun lebih, dan tiga puluh satu tahun sebagai manusia hingga aku sepenuhnya berubah menjadi dewa? Biarkan aku bersenang-senang sedikit sebelum waktuku berakhir, _Ame-no-Uzume_. >**

**< Mikoto… berjanji tidak akan melewati batas?>**

**Sang Dewa Matahari terkekeh. Getirnya terasa menggaung hingga ke sela dinding gua.**

**< _Yatagarasu_. >**

**Seruan bunyi kepakan sayap. Beberapa detik berikutnya, sosok pemuda bersurai sewarna kacang itu mendarat dan membungkuk hormat di hadapannya.**

**< Anda memanggilku, Mikoto- _san_? >**

**< Satu minggu lagi, _Yatagarasu_. Persiapkan dirimu, karena setelah ini kau harus mengajarkan banyak hal pada calon penerus _Amaterasu_ , seperti yang telah dilakukan para pendahulumu.>**

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Ritual persucian pertama bagi calon Dewa Matahari. Ritual yang konon katanya bertujuan untuk memekakan sel-sel tubuh sang calon dewa terhadap energi (jika tidak mau dibilang kekuatan mistis) di sekitarnya. Berbagai macam air dengan wangi bunga-bungaan berpadu, lembar-lembar gulungan doa yang dibacakan, ceramah panjang lebar dari tengah hari hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Reishi nyaris tertidur jika cipratan air tidak tiba-tiba saja telak membasahi wajahnya.

“Tuan Muda, Anda tidak boleh tertidur! Ini ritual penting dan Anda harus melewatinya dari awal sampai akhir!”

Reishi menggumam kata maaf, diiringi semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah mati rasa setelah dipaksa berjam-jam duduk bersimpuh. Dan ia tidak butuh kecerobohan lainnya hanya untuk diakhiri dengan semprotan galak Pendeta Awashima—sang pendeta wanita tertinggi dari Kuil Dewa Matahari.

“Sekarang, silakan Anda ucapkan kalimat mantranya.”

Menurut, Reishi berdiri—nyaris limbung karena kedua kakinya yang mendadak diserang kesemutan luar biasa—dan menyeret langkah menuju altar. Tepat di hadapannya, di atas meja persembahan, terdapat sebuah _magatama_ putih bersih. Reishi kemudian mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh batu tersebut, diikuti gerak mulutnya yang mengucap sepatah kalimat yang telah dihapalnya selama satu minggu ke belakang. Kata-kata yang Reishi tidak terlalu mengerti artinya—dan bertapa Reishi gatal untuk mencari tahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan ritual bodoh dan tidak masuk akal ini.

Selesai Reishi mengucapkan suku kata terakhirnya, tubuhnya mendadak dibalut cahaya kemerahan. Pola lingkaran di altar yang kemudian menyala terang, memunculkan kobar api yang meliuk-liuk, mengepung Reishi. Reishi terperangah. Bukan karena rasa takut akan api yang mungkin saja melahapnya dalam hitungan detik. Melainkan karena, nyatanya, api itu sama sekali tidak terasa membakar di kulitnya. Panas yang sekedar membalut tubuhnya, begitu nyaman. Reishi memejamkan mata, merasakan sel-sel di tubuhnya yang seolah menyerap kekuatan mahadahsyat itu.

_< Reishi….>_

Membuka mata, dan apa yang kemudian dilihatnya nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak seketika.

Sebuah siluet api, menari melukiskan sosok tinggi besar. Panas di sekelilingnya yang semakin menguar. Reishi mulai megap-megap kehabisan napas. Paru-parunya butuh udara bebas. Meski kehadiran sosok agung di hadapannya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Terkunci. Mulutnya menganga. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Apakah yang di hadapannya ini… tidak lain adalah _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ sendiri?

Detik berikutnya, diserang sensasi membakar yang teramat sangat, dunia di sekelilingnya mendadak berputar cepat. Sang calon dewa yang kemudian jatuh ditinggalkan kesadarannya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Reishi- _niichan_ …! Reishi- _niichan_ …!!”

“Saru- _chan_ , jangan khawatir…. Reishi- _chan_ akan baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi… tapi sudah lima hari dia tidak bangun, dan—”

“Saruhiko- _kun_ , Reishi- _kun_ hanya butuh istirahat. Kalau kau terus merengek seperti ini di depan pintu kamarnya, Reishi- _kun_ akan terganggu dan itu tidak akan membuatnya bangun lebih cepat. Jadi, kau harus bersabar, ya?”

“… _un_.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang ikut aku! Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu, kamu mau makan apa, Saruhiko- _kun_?”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Reishi membuka matanya. Kepalanya berpaling ke arah pintu. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar derap langkah Izumo, Tatara, dan Saruhiko pergi meninggalkan koridor depan kamarnya. Ia lantas menghela napas, setengahnya berterima kasih pada usaha dua kakak tertuanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Saruhiko dari kondisinya, dan sisanya digenangi perasaan bersalah pada Saruhiko.

<Oi. Sudah bangun?>

Dan inilah yang menjadi alasan terbesar baginya untuk sementara waktu menarik diri dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama Saruhiko. Mendesah, Reishi mendudukkan diri di atas _futon_ -nya, sementara matanya mendelik tajam pada burung gagak berbulu cokelat kacang yang terbang rendah mengitarinya. Sedetik berikutnya, diiringi satu bunyi berdebum pelan, wujud si burung gagak berganti, menampakkan figur pemuda bersurai serupa bulu si gagak, dengan _kimono_ merah menyala dan empat pasang sayap di punggung.

Siluman burung ini, Reishi mengenalinya sebagai _Yatagarasu_ , gagak bersayap delapan yang juga merupakan peliharaan suci sekaligus penjaga para _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ , juga merupakan makhluk pertama yang menemaninya ketika Reishi siuman satu malam setelah ritual persuciannya berakhir.

<Kau jahat sekali,> keluh si pemuda gagak, menyilangkan kaki dan duduk nyaman di sisi _futon_ Reishi,  <Aku tahu kalau _Amaterasu_ diberi kebebasan untuk mengubah bentuk kami, para _yatagarasu_ , menjadi manusia maupun burung sesuai keinginan kalian, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mendarat dulu baru kau mengubahku, bocah sialan.>

<Dan aku harus bilang berapa kali bahwa aku tidak ingin kelihatan berbicara sendiri pada seekor gagak bawel yang tidak bisa diam?> balas Reishi ketus. <Tidak menyangka aku akan diberikan burung penjaga banyak bicara sepertimu.>

<Heh. Kau pikir cuma kau yang berhak mengeluh? Kuberi tahu ya, bocah sialan, tuanku _Amaterasu-sama_ hanya satu, hanya Mikoto- _san_ seorang! Aku membantumu di sini hanya untuk menjalankan perintahnya, mengerti? >

Reishi menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin berdebat lebih panjang dengan siluman cerewet ini. <Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang terjebak denganmu, _Yatagarasu_. > _**Dan juga dengan bahasa para dewa yang aneh ini, ******_tambah Reishi dalam hati. Reishi masih belum terbiasa dengan kemampuan berkomunikasinya yang begitu janggal, sebuah bahasa asing yang ia gunakan setiap kali ia berbicara dengan _Yatagarasu_ , namun entah bagaimana bahasa itu terasa begitu mudah diucapkan olehnya. Reishi lantas mengulurkan tangan pada sang siluman burung.

 _Yatagarasu_ di depannya itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bola mata _hazel_ yang bergantian memandang tangan Reishi yang terjulur dan pada sebuah raut di wajahnya.

<Kita belum berkenalan secara formal, bukan? Namaku Reishi, dan kuharap kau mau memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan dengan sebutan ‘bocah sialan’ atau sebutan lainnya. Mohon bantuannya, _Yatagarasu_ —>

<—Misaki. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu,> sambar si siluman gagak cepat, seraya menyambut uluran tangan Reishi. Sementara Reishi gatal menahan tawa ketika ia menyadari satu semburat merah menghiasi pipi siluman penjaganya itu.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


<Dengar, Reishi. Aku memang diutus sebagai penjagamu, tapi aku juga masih terikat dengan kewajibanku akan Mikoto- _san_ —maksudku, _Amaterasu-sama_ yang sekarang. Jadi, aku akan membantumu belajar selama aku berada di Nakatsukuni ini, namun akan ada waktunya aku harus meninggalkanmu dan kembali ke Takamagahara untuk sementara waktu, mengerti? >

<Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai sekarang, Misaki- _kun_? >

<… kau benar-benar bocah manusia tidak sabaran, ya, Reishi? Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan asal mula kebenaran mengenai _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami-sama_ , yaitu pada saat—>

<—bukankah sebaiknya kau memulainya dari legenda mengenai Takamagahara dan dua dewa pencipta, _Izanagi_ dan _Izanami_? >

<Oi, Reishi. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, ini semua bukan legenda. Yang akan kusampaikan adalah _kebenaran_ , sebuah _kenyataan_ yang selama turun-temurun disampaikan dalam garis darah _Yatagarasu_ untuk diajarkan pada para penerus _Amaterasu-sama_. Dan kulihat kau sudah mengenal _Izanagi-sama_ juga _Izanami-sama_ , bagus sekali… ini akan mempermudah tugasku. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menjelaskannya padaku, Reishi? Apa saja yang sudah kau ketahui mengenai para dewa sejauh ini?>

<Tidak banyak. Yang kuketahui hanyalah cerita tentang _Izanagi_ dan _Izanami_ , entitas dewa dan dewi pertama di Takamagahara sekaligus yang menciptakan daratan-daratan di Nakatsukuni. _Izanami_ kemudian meninggal ketika melahirkan _Kagutsuchi_ , Dewa Gunung Berapi. Izanagi yang tidak menerima kematian istrinya itu lantas mengejar _Izanami_ hingga ke Yomi—tempat tinggal makhluk yang telah mati, dan memintanya kembali ke Takamagahara untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka. _Izanami_ berkata bahwa ia telah mati dan sudah seharusnya berada di Yomi, namun _Izanami_ mencoba mencari tahu apakah ia masih diperbolehkan meninggalkan Yomi atau tidak. _Izanami_ meminta _Izanagi_ untuk menunggu, namun sang dewa pencipta yang tidak sabar lantas mengingkari janjinya, ia mengejar dan mencari _Izanami_ , yang saat itu telah berubah sosoknya menjadi semacam mayat hidup yang kehilangan kecantikan sempurnanya sebagai seorang dewi. _Izanagi_ yang ketakutan kemudian kabur dari Yomi dan meninggalkan _Izanami_ di sana. Sepulangnya dari Yomi, _Izanagi_ membersihkan tubuhnya, dan dari tubuhnya kemudian lahirlah _Amaterasu_ , _Tsukuyomi_ , dan _Susano-O_. >

<Hmm, bagus sekali. Lalu setelah itu, apa yang menurutmu terjadi pada _Amaterasu-sama_ , _Tsukuyomi-sama_ , dan _Susano-O-sama_? >

<Ketiga dewa ini saling bertengkar satu sama lain, seperti ketika _Tsukuyomi_ membunuh Dewi Pangan, menyebabkan _Amaterasu_ mengusir _Tsukuyomi_ dan Takamagahara, memisahkan siang dan malam. Lalu yang paling terkenal adalah legenda pertengkaran _Amaterasu_ dan _Susano-O_ , di mana _Susano-O_ menghancurkan ladang milik _Ame-no-Uzume_ , Dewi Fajar, yang kemudian membuat _Amaterasu_ murka dan bersembunyi di gua Ama-no-Iwato. Kegelapan yang kemudian melanda seluruh Takamagahara dan Nakatsukuni, hingga akhirnya _Ame-no-Uzume_ , dibantu oleh _Susano-O_ yang datang untuk meminta maaf dan mempersembahkan pedangnya, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, mengadakan suatu festival penuh musik dan keramaian untuk memancing _Amaterasu_ keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, agar matahari kembali bersinar di dua dunia ini. >

<… itu saja…?>

<… memang ada cerita lain lagi?>

<Hahh…. Kalau memang benar ceritanya seperti itu, tidak perlu ada manusia sepertimu yang dikorbankan untuk meneruskan jejak Dewa Matahari, Reishi.>

<… dikorbankan? Misaki- _kun_ , sebenarnya apa yang—>

<—kukatakan padamu, Reishi. Yang akan kusampaikan ini adalah _kenyataan_ , yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mitos dan legenda yang selama ini disampaikan turun-temurun oleh manusia. Dan kau sudah terlanjur tahu sebanyak ini… aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan memudahkanmu untuk menerima apa yang akan kukatakan, atau malah sebaliknya.>

<Ceritakan saja, Misaki- _kun_. Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu, bukan? >

<… baiklah. Sebelumnya, pernahkah kau bertanya-tanya mengenai peranmu, mengenai mengapa Dewa Matahari harus ada penggantinya? Dan tambahan pertanyaan lainnya, adalah mengenai mengapa raja penguasa di negeri ini memiliki panggilan yang sama dengan salah satu adik dari _Amaterasu-sama_? >

<Ya. Aku bertanya-tanya, meski sama sekali tidak menemukan literatur yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini.>

<Karena memang tidak pernah ada manusia yang diperbolehkan untuk mencatat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ketiga dewa ini, Reishi. Kebenaran ini hanya disampaikan dari _Yatagarasu_ pada penerus _Amaterasu-sama_ , sebagaimana kau berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan pernah menceritakan apa yang akan kukatakan ini pada siapapun. Si-a-pa-pun, mengerti?>

<… baik. Aku janji, tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun.>

<Jadi, Reishi… hal pertama, dan paling krusial, yang harus kau ketahui dari ketiga dewa ini adalah… ketiganya bukanlah makhluk abadi, sama sekali. Setiap generasinya akan lahir _Amaterasu-sama_ , _Tsukuyomi-sama_ , dan _Susano-O-sama_ yang baru, berulang kali. Hal yang kedua adalah mengenai _Tsukuyomi-sama_. Pertikaiannya dengan _Amaterasu-sama_ memang benar terjadi, namun bukan berarti siang dan malam terpisah hanya karena alasan itu saja—itu benar-benar mitos bodoh yang pernah kudengar dari mulut manusia, sungguh. Pada kenyataannya, _Tsukuyomi-sama_ diusir dari Tenjukyu—bahkan dari Takamagahara, dan _Amaterasu-sama_ memerintahkannya untuk memimpin para manusia di Nakatsukuni, untuk menjadi raja demi menuntun umat manusia. >

<Lalu… bagaimana dengan _Amaterasu_ dan _Susano-O_? >

< _Susano-O-sama_ … adalah adik yang semula paling akrab dengan _Amaterasu-sama_ , sebelum para penghuni Takamagahara mengetahui takdir lain yang dibawa oleh _Susano-O-sama_. Pertengkaran kedua kakak-beradik ini bukan hanya karena _Susano-O-sama_ sekedar mengobrak-abrik ladang _Ame-no-Uzume-sama_ , melainkan karena setelah itu, terjadi pertarungan antara _Amaterasu-sama_ yang berusaha membela _Ame-no-Uzume-sama_ , namun karena pertarungan tidak imbang maka _Amaterasu-sama_ yang terjepit dan terdesak akhirnya melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di puncak Tenjukyu, tepatnya di gua Ama-no-Iwato. Tetapi…. >

<… tetapi?>

< _Susano-O-sama_ yang tidak menerima perilaku pengecut sang kakak yang seperti itu, lantas mengejar _Amaterasu-sama_ hingga ke Tenjukyu. Segala cara dilakukan _Susano-O-sama_ untuk memancing _Amaterasu-sama_ keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dan ketika _Amaterasu-sama_ lengah, _Susano-O-sama_ memaksa masuk, dengan kekuatan besarnya menjebol pintu gua dan… dan memakan _Amaterasu-sama_ … melenyapkan keberadaan matahari dari Takamahagara maupun Nakatsukuni. Setelah itu, demi mengembalikan sinar matahari ke seluruh penjuru bumi, Dewa Langit membunuh _Susano-O-sama_ namun juga membuat siklus reinkarnasi untuk mereka, di mana setiap empat ratus tahun sekali _Amaterasu-sama_ akan dibunuh oleh _Susano-O-sama_ , lalu sang penerus _Amaterasu-sama_ yang akan menjadi penerus agar matahari tetap bersinar. >

<….>

<Aku tahu ini bukan cerita yang mudah untuk dicerna, Reishi. Maaf, mungkin… aku pun terlalu cepat menjelaskan ini semua padamu. Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita bahas tuntas mengenai sejarah kerajaanmu dan tentang _Tsukuyomi-sama_? Dan mengenai _Amaterasu-sama_ juga _Susano-O-sama_ … kau boleh bertanya padaku lagi lain waktu.>

<… baik.>

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**< Mikoto, kenapa meminta Misaki untuk tidak menceritakan lebih jauh tentang _Susano-O_ pada Reishi? >**

**Sang Dewa Matahari mendengus sembari menatap ke dalam layar cekung, dengan pantulan gambaran sang penerus dan _Yatagarasu_ -nya yang tengah menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah ruangan penuh tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan.**

**< Belum saatnya, _Ame-no-Uzume_. Aku ingin menemukan _Susano-O_ terlebih dahulu. >**

**< Mikoto… Mikoto sudah janji untuk tidak melewati batas, _'kan_? >**

**< Hanya sekedar mencari tahu siapa titisan _Susano-O_ , apakah itu artinya aku melampaui batasku, _Ame-no-Uzume_? >**

**Sang Dewi Fajar bungkam. Tidak lagi berdebat lebih jauh dengan sang Dewa Matahari. Meski tatapannya tak lekang mengamati kobar api menyala di dalam manik emas milik sang dewa, menari-nari penuh rasa, dan sang Dewi Fajar tahu persis pada siapa sang dewa melayangkan kobar emosi yang menggelegak lembut tersebut.**

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Terkadang, Reishi merasa dirinya seperti diawasi oleh seseorang.

Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, atau lebih tepatnya tidak _sebelum_ ritual pertama berhasil dilaluinya lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu. Selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya, Reishi tidak pernah sekalipun merasa risih berkelana seorang diri di dalam istana, tidak pernah pula merasa kesepian akan kesendirian yang kerap menemaninya. Reishi tidak pernah merasa takut, meski tidak pula merasa aman sepenuhnya.

Sensasi aneh kali ini memaksanya untuk berhenti bersikap tidak acuh. Rasa itu tidak pernah timbul setiap kali Reishi menghabiskan waktunya bersama kakak-kakaknya maupun dengan Saruhiko. Tidak pernah pula sensasi ganjil itu merayap di sela-sela waktu belajarnya dengan sang _Yatagarasu_.

Reishi merasakannya. Sepasang mata yang awas memperhatikan dirinya di waktu-waktu kesendiriannya. Aura hangat membakar yang seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya kesepian, yang kerap terasa begitu ingin menjaganya, melindunginya.

Setiap saat Reishi ingin memutar tubuhnya. Bukan untuk berlari, melainkan untuk mencari. Untuk menggapai. Untuk mengerti. Imaji yang selalu ada dan membuatnya aman. Namun setiap kali Reishi berbalik dan menoleh, Reishi tahu dirinya hanya seorang diri di sana. Imaji itu akan selalu tersembunyi rapat, entah di sela-sela dinding maupun langit-langit.

Ini tidak lagi seperti dahulu adanya. Tidak ada lagi kesendirian tanpa sepi yang mengancam ketenangannya. Kesendirian Reishi kini ditemani damai, namun juga sebuah rasa ganjal yang mengiris perih benaknya setiap kali Reishi berusaha menjangkaunya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Tahun keenam Reishi menjalani hidupnya sebagai calon penerus _Amaterasu_ , dan ritme kesehariannya yang mendadak berubah total. Tidak banyak, hanya saja waktunya yang biasa ia habiskan seorang diri dengan membaca dan berlatih bela diri, atau sebagian besarnya menemani Saruhiko, kini digunakannya untuk belajar (jika tidak mau dikatakan mendengar celoteh berisik) dari sang siluman gagak. Reishi pun sudah semakin jarang terlihat di perpustakaan istana, alih-alih kini dirinya dan Misaki mengotori _tatami_ ruang belajar Kuil Dewa Matahari dengan ceceran tinta dan lembaran kertas-kertas. Oh ya, berterima kasih pada Misaki yang—menurut Reishi—tidak becus mengajarinya menulis huruf dan simbol-simbol doa yang biasa digunakan Tenjukyu sehingga Reishi harus mengulangnya berkali-kali dan membuang begitu banyak kertas. Ini sama saja dengan pencemaran lingkungan namanya!

Dan sebab lainnya yang membuat Reishi seolah melukis jarak di antara dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya adalah peraturan Kuil Dewa Matahari yang menyebutkan bahwa hanya para pendeta dan sang penerus _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ saja yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam kuil—bahkan Raja _Tsukuyomi_ sendiri tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan sakral itu apabila tidak ditemani Pendeta Awashima. Namun tidak peduli sekeras apa usaha Reishi menarik garis di antara dirinya, Izumo, Tatara, dan Saruhiko, tidak jarang pula Reishi menemukan Tatara dan Saruhiko berada di luar gerbang kuil hanya untuk menjemputnya, lalu mereka akan pulang bersama-sama ke istana. Izumo, yang dalam tahun-tahun terakhir disibukkan dengan tugas kenegaraannya, berkelana dari desa ke desa untuk mengamati perkembangan sektor pertanian, perkebunan, dan pertambangan, tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Reishi makan malam bersama setiap kali sang kakak tertua pulang ke istana.

<Oi, Reishi… boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?>

Reishi hanya menggumam singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan _Yatagarasu_ barusan, tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatian dari catatan-catatan yang tengah diguratkan pena bulunya. Tentunya sang siluman gagak sudah hapal persis arti dari perangai Reishi yang seperti itu, hingga suara ringan yang sama kembali melayangkan pertanyaan lain pada Reishi.

<Kenapa kau menghindar dari keluargamu? Kau tahu, kalau kau butuh waktu untuk bersama-sama dengan mereka, maksudku… adikmu itu sepertinya sangat dekat denganmu, dia selalu tampak kesepian setiap kali datang menjemputmu ke sini, dan aku bisa memberimu waktu untuk itu. Kau tidak harus terus-terusan mengunci diri di tempat ini dan menarikku untuk belajar, Reishi.>

<Tidak perlu khawatir, Misaki- _kun_. Sejak awal, mereka bukan kakak dan adik kandungku. Aku anak selir sementara mereka anak permaisuri utama. Tidak seharusnya aku lupa diri akan statusku dan terlena begitu saja atas kasih sayang yang mereka berikan padaku. >

<Itu bukan alasan, Reishi. Astaga… kenapa sih, kalian para ras manusia, senang sekali memberikan alasan konyol yang tidak masuk akal?>

Jeda sejenak. Atau mungkin sesungguhnya cukup panjang, hingga sanggup menghentikan gerak berirama telapak tangan Reishi yang tergenggam dan menarik garis-garis tulisan di atas carikan catatannya. Mengapa dirinya menghindar? Reishi tidak pernah merasa dirinya berlari meninggalkan keluarganya. Yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanyalah menjalankan tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai penerus sang Dewa Matahari….

… atau benarkah seperti itu? Benarkah tidak ada hal lain yang merayapi isi kepala Reishi?

Satu rasa mengalir dalam benaknya, melaju jauh hingga ke dalam otaknya, menginvasi logikanya. Tubuhnya yang mendadak tegak, tatapan lurus menatap sang _Yatagarasu_.

<Ceritakan padaku tentang _Amaterasu_ yang sekarang. Tentang orang yang kau panggil… Mikoto- _san_? >

Sang siluman gagak terlihat terperanjat. Bulu-bulu di sekitar sayapnya mencuat berdiri. <Ke—kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu…?>

<Apakah aku dilarang untuk bertanya mengenai _Amaterasu_ pendahuluku? Atau kau dilarang untuk menceritakan tentang _Amaterasu_ yang sekarang? >

<Bu—bukan begitu, tapi—>

<—kalau begitu, tolong ceritakan padaku, Misaki- _kun_. >

Satu hela napas, Reishi menemukan siluman penjaganya itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya, <Mikoto- _san_ … atau begitulah namanya saat ia masih menjadi manusia, adalah _Amaterasu-sama_ paling hangat dari _Amaterasu-sama_ yang pernah kukenal. Kau tahu, kami para _Yatagarasu_ memiliki umur yang lebih panjang dibandingkan _Amaterasu-sama_ sendiri. Satu generasi kami bisa melayani tiga sampai empat generasi _Amaterasu-sama_. Mikoto- _san_ adalah _Amaterasu-sama_ pertama yang kulayani sebagai tuanku, meski aku pun cukup mengenal _Amaterasu-sama_ sebelumnya, Genji- _san_ , yang dilayani oleh ayahku.>

Si siluman gagak terdiam, memandangnya dengan satu sorot janggal yang tidak dimengerti Reishi. Namun dirinya hanya balas menatap sang _Yatagarasu_ , berharap penjelasan lebih jauh, berharap bahwa Misaki mau memberikan jawaban mengenai sesuatu yang bergelung ganjil, tersembunyi di sudut benaknya.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun dari Reishi, Misaki melanjutkan kisahnya, <Dibandingkan api matahari milik Genji- _san_ yang liar dan ganas, api milik Mikoto- _san_ lebih menyejukkan. Ia tidak panas membakar, namun juga tidak pernah kalah pada awan-awan mendung yang menghalangi sinarnya. Hangatnya selalu ada di tengah hujan petir maupun badai salju sekalipun. >

<Kalau begitu, setiap _Amaterasu_ … memiliki ciri dan karakteristiknya tersendiri?>

<Ya. Begitu pun denganmu nanti, Reishi. Kau pun akan menemukannya. Kita akan mulai pembelajaran itu setelah ritual persucian keduamu.>

<Lalu mengapa _Amaterasu_ harus mengutus _Yatagarasu_ untuk mengajari penerusnya? Oh, tunggu… jangan katakan alasan klise semacam ‘itulah tugas _Yatagarasu_ ’ atau semacamnya, Misaki- _kun_ , karena aku sudah bosan mendengar hal-hal seperti itu darimu.>

<… karena dua matahari tidak mungkin saling bertemu, Reishi.>

Jawaban sederhana dari sang _Yatagarasu_ yang entah mengapa membuat benak Reishi mencelos, untuk detik berikutnya terasa ditusuk-tusuk perih yang datang bermain.

<Misaki- _kun_ , aku masih tidak mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut—>

“—Tuan Muda, Pangeran Tatara dan Pangeran Saruhiko sudah menunggu Anda di gerbang kuil.”

Reishi dan Misaki sama-sama mendongak ke arah suara tersebut. Pendeta Awashima, masih dengan pakaian pendeta lengkap meski dengan gagang sapu di tangan, melongok ke dalam ruang belajar kuil. Ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah wanita yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu.

“Tuan Muda Reishi, hari sudah larut dan angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Sebaiknya Anda segera pulang dan beristirahat. Anda bisa melanjutkannya lain waktu, pintu kuil ini akan selalu terbuka untuk Anda.”

Mengangguk, Reishi tersenyum simpul seraya mengucap terima kasih pada sang pendeta tertinggi. Dan ketika dirinya sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas catatan serta beberapa tumpukan buku—dibantu Misaki, tentu saja—lalu melangkah keluar ruang belajar, menyusuri koridor-koridor berlantai kayu, untuk kemudian menemukan lambaian tangan Tatara dan binar di mata Saruhiko yang kentara menahan kantuk, seluruh pertanyaannya mengenai sang _Amaterasu_ menguap begitu saja. Meninggalkan sebentuk rasa di sudut benaknya, yang belum Reishi mengerti apa artinya, atau bahkan mungkin belum disadarinya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Reishi- _niisan_ ….”

“Ah, Saruhiko- _kun_? Maaf, aku sedang melamun, tidak mendengarmu mengetuk pintu. Ada apa?”

“… tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya mau… mengucapkan selamat malam.”

“Oh? Baiklah. Selamat malam juga kalau begitu, Saruhiko- _kun_. Selamat tidur.”

“… ya. Selamat beristirahat—”

“—tunggu, Saruhiko- _kun_.”

“… ya, _Niisan_?”

“Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu masuk ke kamarku. Malam ini, kau mau tidur bersamaku?”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**< _Yatagarasu_ ….>**

**< Ya, Mikoto- _san_? >**

**< Kau sudah menemukannya?>**

**< … belum, Mikoto- _san_. Meski aku punya kecurigaan. >**

**< Hm. Kuharap kecurigaanmu itu sama seperti apa yang sedang ada dalam kepalaku ini.>**

**< Mikoto- _san_ ….>**

**< Awasi anak itu, _Yatagarasu_. Segera laporkan jika kau menemukan kejanggalan padanya. Kuharap tugas ini tidak terlalu memberatkanmu. >**

**< Tidak, tentu saja, Mikoto- _san_. Ah, sebelum itu, Mikoto- _san_ … tentang Reishi….>**

**< Hm?>**

**< Apabila suatu saat ia bertanya lagi tentangmu, apa yang harus kukatakan? Maksudku—>**

**< —jangan khawatir, _Yatagarasu_. Satu tahun lagi, dan aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. >**

**< … Mikoto- _san_ , Anda tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk….>**

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Ritual persucian tahap dua yang dilalui Reishi di umurnya yang menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Kali ini ia terjaga sepanjang malam, namun dengan tubuh lunglai kehilangan tenaga. Ia meringkuk dalam _futon_ -nya, berusaha menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan melenakan diri dalam dunia mimpi. Ia lelah. Ia ingin berlari dari suara-suara yang menggaung dalam kepalanya. Suara-suara yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar, atau mungkin belum. Suara-suara manusia yang menggantungkan harapan pada dewa-dewi di langit, padahal belum waktunya Reishi untuk menjadi salah satunya.

“ _Niisan_ ….”

Suara lirih serta gerakan tangan Saruhiko mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, meredakan sakit yang menggedor-gedor kepalanya akibat suara berisik yang menggema tanpa henti itu.

“Jangan khawatir, Saruhiko- _kun_. Kau… kembali saja ke kamarmu. _Yatagarasu_ akan menjagaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

Namun bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Masih duduk berlutut dan membelainya penuh rasa kasih. Reishi mendesah, berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar menyelimutinya.

<Kau harus beristirahat, Reishi. Mikoto- _san_ bilang bahwa ia ingin bicara denganmu jika kau sudah pulih nanti. >

Mengangkat kepala, Reishi mendelik pada seekor gagak yang bertengger canggung di atas pundaknya. <Bicara? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kau bilang dua matahari… tidak mungkin saling bertemu?>

<Mikoto- _san_ selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk bertindak sesuai keinginannya. Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap ia tidak melewati batas yang ditentukan langit tentang dua matahari… tentang kalian. >

Reishi tidak menjawab lagi. Mendadak matanya terasa begitu berat. Kehangatan yang semakin erat mendekapnya, menulikannya dari gema suara-suara yang masih belum siap Reishi tampung di punggungnya yang kecil. Dan Reishi tahu, kehangatan itu bukan berasal dari Saruhiko maupun sang _Yatagarasu_. Jalaran panas itu begitu serupa dengan api yang selalu membungkusnya, baik di malam ritual pertamanya lima tahun silam maupun beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Reishi jatuh dalam tidur tanpa mimpinya. Tanpa lagi mengetahui bahwa dua pasang tatap mata dalam kamarnya yang saling beradu. Penuh delik tajam bertarung. Serta kata-kata dan sangsi tidak terucap yang berhasil meremang keadaan.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[Let it be ___**  
**_Just let me be]_ **

**_[Let the shadow of the sun goes by ___**  
**_Because never shall it be our lullaby]_ **

**_[Your light ___**  
**_is so bright shall I lose my sight]_ **

**_[Let it guides me to you ___**  
**_As dreams that would never be come true]_ **

**_[Because whenever, wherever ___**  
**_I will find you for once and forever more]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_< Reishi….>_

Untuk pertama kalinya, melalui cermin permata besar yang terukir di atas altar Kuil Dewa Matahari, Reishi menemukan sosok sang Dewa Matahari. Tubuh kekar dan letup api menjilat-jilat dari kulit, surai merah membara layaknya lidah api, serta sepasang manik emas yang menatapnya dalam, ditemani lengkung tipis yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat degup jantung Reishi berlari dua kali lebih cepat.

Reishi terpaku. Terpana. Akan imaji sang Dewa Matahari, juga aura agung dan megah yang erat mengikat sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Mengerjap, Reishi tahu ada yang seharusnya ia katakan, meski tidak ada satu suara pun yang berhasil meluncur dari pita suaranya.

Lalu telinganya menangkap tawa terkekeh dari suara berat sang dewa di hadapannya.

_< Jangan menatapku seperti itu, anak manusia. Kau sama sekali tidak menarik.>_

<Memang… apa yang kau harapkan di hari pertama kita berbicara seperti ini, Oh Dewa Matahari, _Amaterasu-sama_? >

Satu detik, Reishi buru-buru menyesali pilihan kata-katanya barusan. Bukan karena setetes nada sinis di balik nada bicaranya, melainkan raut di wajah sang dewa yang lantas berubah dengan panggilan yang sengaja Reishi tekankan di ujung kalimatnya. Sorot yang mendadak berubah, sarat sebuah rasa yang menyesakkan dadanya.

_< Tch. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menyebalkan itu, Reishi.>_

<Oh? Ternyata sang dewa tidak searogan yang kukira sebelumnya,> balas Reishi, tanpa sadar menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, mengundang jalaran kupu-kupu bermain di perutnya. <Dan kulihat kau sudah mengetahui namaku, meski tidak ada salahnya kita berkenalan formal sekali lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku Reishi. Dan dengan sebutan apa aku bisa menyebutmu, _Amaterasu-sama_? >

Decak lidah lainnya, sebelum sosok di dalam cermin itu menjawab diiringi letup api menari di sekeliling.

_< Mikoto. Panggil saja aku Mikoto. Dan kau harus belajar caranya menjaga mulutmu, bocah. Tidak terbayang akan jadi _Amaterasu_ seperti apa dirimu dengan lidah tajammu dan kegemaranmu akan hal detail membosankan itu. >_

Senyum di wajah Reishi semakin melebar. Luapan dalam dirinya yang semakin menggeliat meliar.

<Kita lihat saja kalau begitu, Mikoto. Dan mohon bantuannya, sepertinya mulai saat ini aku akan banyak merepotkanmu.>

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Suatu kejutan bagi Tatara adalah ketika suatu hari ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam taman istana, dan yang menyambutnya adalah seekor gagak berbulu cokelat kacang tengah hinggap di salah satu bangku taman. Tatara telah mengenal gagak tersebut sebagai makhluk penjaga milik _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_. Yang tidak Tatara mengerti adalah mengapa ia menemukan gagak ini bertengger gagah di atas sandaran bangku, bukannya menemani calon Dewa Matahari sebagaimana yang dilakukan gagak ini biasanya.

“Selamat sore, _Yatagarasu-san_! Tidak sedang menemani Reishi- _kun_?”

Gagak itu memutar leher jenjang ke arahnya. Sepasang manik mungil _hazel_ diiringi gerakan memiringkan kepala. Sontak Tatara tertawa renyah sembari mendudukkan diri di sisi bangku satunya.

“Ah ya, maaf ya, _Yatagarasu-san_ … aku lupa kalau kau tidak akan mengerti bahasaku, atau mungkin aku yang tidak mengerti bahasamu? Tapi sudahlah, meski aku masih penasaran kenapa kau tidak menemani Reishi- _kun_.”

“Reishi- _niisan_ sedang berada di kuil, Tatara- _niisan_. _Yatagarasu_ tidak menemaninya karena saat ini _niisan_ sedang bersama _Amaterasu-sama_.”

Tatara menoleh, menyadari keberadaan Saruhiko, melangkah perlahan mendekatinya dan sang siluman gagak. Ia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan tempat dan menggesturkan tubuh agar Saruhiko duduk di sisinya, meski sang adik bergeming dan lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

“Kau selalu tahu ke mana Reishi- _kun_ pergi, Saruhiko- _kun_.”

“Tck. Tidak juga,” jawab Saruhiko, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, “Satu-satunya saat di mana _Yatagarasu_ tidak bisa menemani calon tuannya adalah saat calon tuannya itu mengadakan pertemuan dengan _Amaterasu-sama_ sendiri.”

“Hee…. Saruhiko- _kun_ tahu banyak mengenai _Amaterasu-sama_ , rupanya.”

“… ini pengetahuan umum yang bisa kau dapatkan dari buku-buku di perpustakaan, Tatara- _niisan_.”

“Begitu kah? Ahahahahaa… kau tahu sendiri, Saruhiko- _kun_. Aku punya banyak hobi, tapi sepertinya membaca buku akan menjadi hobi terakhir yang kupilih, mengingat aku sepertinya sudah bosan melihatmu dan Reishi- _kun_ yang selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca dari waktu ke waktu.”

Adiknya itu tidak menjawab, alih-alih mendecak lidah keras sembari menyilangkan tangan depan dada. Satu sikap defensif yang sudah Tatara kenali dengan baik, dan sudah terlalu hapal bagaimana harus menghadapinya. Menghela napas, Tatara bangkit dari kursinya, sejenak berbalik dan membungkuk pada sang siluman gagak.

“Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu, _Yatagarasu-san_. Saruhiko- _kun_ , nanti malam Izumo- _nii_ pulang, dan kuharap kau tidak melewatkan makan malam bersama kami.”

Memutar tumitnya, Tatara melangkah riang sembari menyenandungkan sebuah lagu dari mulutnya. Tanpa lagi mempedulikan Saruhiko yang kini duduk di bangku yang sama yang semula ditempatinya. Tatapan lurus menatap percikan air mancur berkilauan di hadapan. Serta sang siluman gagak yang menatap tajam pada Saruhiko, yang berhasil melukiskan sebuah lengkung dingin di wajah si pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut.

  


———

  


<Bersyukurlah kakakmu itu tidak suka baca buku, bocah… atau kebohonganmu mengenai pertemuan tentang calon Dewa Matahari dan _Amaterasu-sama_ akan terbongkar dengan mudah. >

<….>

<Oi. Jawab aku, bocah sialan. Aku tahu kau mengerti bahasaku.>

<Apakah memang kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencampuri urusan kedua matahari, atau sebenarnya kau diutus untuk mengerjakan hal lain… memata-matai, misalnya, hei _Yatagarasu_? >

<Bocah… siapa kau sebenarnya?>

<… siapa? Ah ya, siapa aku? Sebenarnya aku juga bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu, _Yatagarasu_. Tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku? Bahkan aku bisa mengerti bahasa percakapan ini dengan mudah, hanya dengan mendengarmu bercakap-cakap dengannya. Jadi, katakan padaku, _Yatagarasu_ , siapa aku ini? Dan ingatan-ingatan yang berlarian dalam kepalaku… yang bukan milikku ini… takdir apa yang kubawa ini, _Yatagarasu_? >

<… kau….>

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Semenjak ritual persuciannya yang kedua, Reishi tahu dirinya kerap merindukan sinar hangat matahari yang turun dari langit, di sela-sela mendung menggelayut tebal ataupun ketika matahari bersinar gagah tanpa terhalang awan putih bersih sedikit pun.

Langit kini gelap. Langit selalu muram. Langit tidak menumpahkan hujannya. Namun angin beku yang bertiup tidak ada bedanya dengan angin di musim salju.

Reishi merindukan matahari. Merindukan cahaya. Merindukan hangat. Hangat yang kini ia sadari selalu menyelimutinya, bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengingat namanya sendiri.

**’Mikoto….’**

Dan sepenggal nama yang meluncur dari sudut ingatannya. Nyaris terucap lugas dari bibirnya. Sementara kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya erat ketika angin dingin membelainya. Terasa membekukan hingga sendi dan tulang-tulangnya.

Reishi mendesah. Ia kini sudah tahu apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kenyataan mengenai entitas dua dewa kakak-beradik yang akan terus melanjutkan siklus kehidupan dan kematian mereka dalam keabadian. Yang belum Reishi mengerti adalah alasannya. Mengapa tragedi itu harus terus berulang, dalam keabadian?

**’Mikoto….’**

Mengangkat kepala, sekali lagi Reishi mengadu tatapannya pada langit sendu. Ada perih mengiris dalam dadanya. Karena Reishi tidak mau membayangkan bumi yang dipijaknya ini kehilangan cahaya.

Tidak.

Karena Reishi tidak bisa kehilangan cahaya hangat itu sendiri. Mataharinya. Dewanya. Entitas yang selalu menenggelamkannya dalam beribu jalaran kehangatan rasa yang tidak Reishi mengerti artinya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_< Kau menyangsikan para dewa, Reishi?>_

<Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Mikoto.>

_< Karena kau merapel mantra, belajar begitu banyak hal, mendengar suara-suara dari doa yang ditujukan padaku, namun tidak satupun dari semua itu berhasil meyakinkanmu akan takdir yang kau jalani saat ini.>_

Ucapan sang Dewa Matahari telak mengunci rapat mulut Reishi.

<… ini tidak adil.>

Kali ini giliran sang dewa yang membungkam mulutnya, kentara menunggu kata-kata apa lagi yang akan Reishi lontarkan.

<Dewa yang tidak abadi? Pertarungan terus-menerus kedua dewa sementara manusia lantas ditumbalkan untuk menjadi penerusnya? Lalu apa lagi, calon penerus _Amaterasu_ yang akan menyinari muka bumi, tapi hampir delapan belas tahun aku sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan melihat sendiri apa yang ada di luar tembok istana ini? Lalu kau, Mikoto…. >

_< … aku?>_

Ada getir yang kemudian menginvasi nada bicaranya.

<Mengapa… _Amaterasu_ harus mati? >

**_‘Mengapa kau harus mati, dan harus aku yang menggantikanmu? Membiarkanku menjalani empat ratus tahun, seorang diri?’_ **

Jeda lantas menyelinap di antara keduanya. Reishi yang mengadu manik ungunya dengan sepasang emas dari balik cermin tersebut. Segala macam rasa yang tidak tercurahkan kata-kata, namun entah mengapa Reishi tahu sang dewa mengerti. Mikoto akan selalu tahu. Mikoto akan selalu mengerti dirinya. _Bagai matahari yang tidak pernah lengah menyinari satu-satu makhluk di muka bumi ini_.

Sebagaimana Reishi tidak mengerti apapun mengenai Mikoto. Sedikit pun. Sungguh. Ini sangatlah tidak adil baginya.

_< Reishi, mendekatlah.>_

Menurut, Reishi bangkit dan berjalan mendekati cermin itu. Dan ketika ia melihat sang dewa menjulurkan tangan, sesuatu dalam kepala Reishi seolah berbisik padanya, menggiringnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Reishi mengulurkan tangannya. Jemarinya menempel pada tepian cermin. Dan yang ia rasakan bukanlah dingin dari ikatan partikel cermin itu sendiri, melainkan panas api yang membara. Meluap-luap di di antara telapak tangannya dan telapak sang dewa yang hanya terhalang cermin tersebut. Hangat yang dicintainya, yang seperti telah hilang dari langit, kini menari di telapak tangan Reishi. Sungguh. Ini semua tidak adil.

Betapa besar keinginan Reishi untuk menjebol cermin kaca yang merentang jarak di antara keduanya.

_< Reishi, tidak lama lagi aku akan mati.>_

Reishi tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk.

_< Reishi, tatap aku.>_

<… kenapa harus _Amaterasu_ yang terus berkorban, Mikoto? Tidak bisakah… tidak bisakah jika _Susano-O_ yang dihentikan? >

_< Kau akan melanggar kehendak langit, Reishi.>_

<Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak bisa—>

 _< —dan kau tidak akan sanggup melakukannya, bocah manusia. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mampu melakukannya. Karena _Susano-O _ditakdirkan untuk lahir dan hidup di dekatmu, menjadi keluargamu, menjadi… satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganmu. >_

<… tidak mungkin. Kau bohong, Mikoto! Itu tidak mungkin… tidak….>

 _< Jika kau tidak percaya, seret saja orang yang paling dekat denganmu ke tempat ini, Reishi. Satu alasan lain mengapa tidak boleh ada orang luar menginjakkan kaki di Kuil Dewa Matahari adalah _magatama _milik_ Susano-O _yang tersimpan di dasar altar tempatmu berdiri saat ini. Hanya_ Amaterasu _dan_ Susano-O _yang dapat menjangkau dan menemukannya. Kalau kau ragu, bawa orang itu kemari dan kau akan melihatnya berubah dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. >_

<… Mikoto….>

_< Dan kuyakinkan setelah itu kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi, Reishi.>_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


< _Yatagarasu_ , apakah tidak mungkin bila _Susano-O_ dihentikan? >

<Dengan cara…? Kau mau membunuhnya, begitu, Reishi? Jangan gila! Kalaupun _Susano-O-sama_ belum tersadar dan wujud manusia mati terlebih dahulu, maka ketika kau tersadar sebagai _Amaterasu-sama_ nantinya, kau harus bertarung dengan Mikoto- _san_! Kau harus membunuhnya, atau ia yang akan membunuhmu, karena dunia tidak bisa disinari oleh dua matahari! >

<Dan kapan aku tersadar sebagai _Amaterasu_ sepenuhnya? >

<… bersamaan ketika _Susano-O-sama_ mendapatkan wujud aslinya, atau jika wujud manusianya mati di dunia. >

<….>

<… Reishi, sudahlah. Jangan gila dan jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa menghentikan _Susano-O-sama_ , karena—oi, Reishi…!! Reishi, kembali ke sini!! Reishi…!! OOOIII REISHIIII…!!>

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**< Kau melampaui batasmu, Mikoto.>**

**< Begitukah, _Ame-no-Uzume_? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kaki keluar gua sialan ini. >**

**< Tapi dengan aura yang selama delapan belas tahun ini tanpa henti kau berikan untuk Reishi.>**

**< Hmph.>**

**< Reishi terlanjur mencintai Mikoto. Dan Mikoto tahu itu adalah larangan terbesar bagi _Amaterasu_ juga penerusnya. Dengan begini, Reishi tidak akan membiarkan Mikoto mati, atau setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran anak itu. >**

**< Ia hanya anak manusia. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah ketentuan langit.>**

**< … Reishi bisa melakukannya, Mikoto. Ada takdir lain yang mengikat kalian berdua. Yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Raja Langit sekalipun. Takdir yang telah lama mengikat kalian, bahkan jauh sebelum Mikoto dilahirkan sebagai anak manusia sekalipun.>**

**< _Ame-no-Uzume_ , apa yang….>**

**< … tapi tidak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang, Mikoto. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang penting sekarang adalah apa yang ada dalam jiwa Mikoto. Apakah Mikoto… mencintai Reishi?>**

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Izumo- _niisan_ , Tatara- _niisan_ … apakah kau melihat Saruhiko- _kun_?”

“Tidak. Bahkan ketika aku pulang dua malam lalu, Saru- _chan_ belum menemuiku sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya, Reishi- _chan_? Kalian tidak bertengkar, bukan?”

“… tidak. Kami tidak bertengkar. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Izumo- _niisan_.”

“Ah, benar juga…. Tadi pagi aku ke kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama, dan kamarnya kosong melompong. Padahal hari ini Saruhiko- _kun_ tidak ada jadwal belajar atau latihan apapun, dan aku juga tidak menemukannya di perpustakaan maupun di taman. Sesungguhnya aku khawatir dengan bocah itu, loh. Maksudku… semenjak ritual kedua Reishi- _kun_ , Saruhiko- _kun_ semakin menutup diri dan sepertinya ia juga berusaha menjauhiku. Beberapa pelayan bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka sering mendengar erangan dan teriakan dari kamar Saruhiko- _kun_ beberapa malam terakhir ini, seolah bocah itu terkena mimpi buruk atau semacamnya. Hei, tidakkah hal ini mulai mencemaskan?”

“Tatara… aku lebih mencemaskan dirimu yang baru menceritakan hal sepenting ini sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak bilang lebih awal, heh?! Kalian berdua, ayo temani aku mencari Saru- _chan_! Ah, tetapi… kalau kau sedang sibuk dengan kegiatanmu, biar aku saja yang mencarinya berdua dengan Tatara, Reishi- _chan_.”

“Tidak. Izinkan aku ikut, Izumo- _niisan_. Lagipula… sepertinya aku tahu di mana Saruhiko- _kun_ berada saat ini.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_Pemuda itu mencari. Mengikuti instingnya. Mengikuti gelegak dalam benaknya. Penggal-penggal memori yang berlarian dalam kepalanya. Potongan gambar yang merekat satu demi satu. Rasa lapar dan amarah meliar di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya. Namun gerakan tangan dan kakinya terasa tidak nyata. Apa yang dilihat sepasang matanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. Kabur. Memburam. Bahkan teriakan-teriakan yang menggaung di sekitarnya terasa begitu jauh. Telinganya berdenging._

_Sebuah altar batu melingkar dengan pola matahari dan simbol-simbol terukir di kakinya. Pemuda itu melangkah. Detik berikutnya, altar itu mengeluarkan api biru kehitaman. Pola melingkar di pusat altar yang kemudian merekah, membuka jalan berupa undakan anak tangga menukik turun hingga ke kedalaman. Pemuda itu melangkah tanpa ragu. Mengikuti anak-anak tangga berliku yang membawanya turun pada dasar takdirnya._

_Tepat di kaki tangga terakhir, terdapat sebuah pintu. Hanya sekali sentuh, pintu besi berukiran sepasang naga berhadapan berwarna hitam gelap itu terbuka untuknya. Lalu sebuah ruangan kecil menyapanya, dengan obor-obor api biru kehitaman, tersemat di dinding ruang melingkar tersebut, yang mendadak menyala menyambut kedatangannya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Namun pemuda itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia bersimpuh. Sepasang tangannya yang terjulur, ia mulai menggali tanah yang ada di sekitarnya._

_Mengikuti bisikan dalam kepalanya. Memanggilnya. Memintanya untuk dibebaskan._

_<_ Susano-O _…. >_

_Pemuda itu kemudian merasakannya. Dingin di ujung jemarinya. Ia sudah menemukannya._

_“Saruhiko-_ kun _…!!”_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Ketika Reishi kembali ke Kuil Dewa Matahari, ia tahu dirinya sudah terlambat.

Setengah bagian depan kuil tersebut telah runtuh, seolah rontok terkena terjangan kekuatan mahadahsyat. Pendeta-pendeta kuil yang bergelimpangan di kakinya, Darah yang mengalir dan rintihan tertahan. Tengkuk Reishi meremang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi merasakan takut yang luar biasa, membelenggunya erat.

Pada undakan tangga menuju altar utama, tampak Pendeta Awashima, bersandar pada anak-anak tangga. Setengah bagian tubuh pendeta wanita itu diwarnai merah tua. Tanpa pikir panjang Reishi lantas menghampiri sang pendeta paruh baya.

“Pendeta Awashima… apa yang—”

“—Tuan Muda… maaf…. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya…. Pangeran Saruhiko… ia masuk ke dalam altar….”

Batin Reishi mencelos. Ia masih tidak ingin percaya. Tidak mungkin Saruhiko….

“Reishi- _chan_ , pergilah,” ujar Izumo di sampingnya, menepuk lembut pundaknya. “Biar aku dan Tatara yang mengurus para pendeta. Kau pergi saja. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan.”

Mengangguk, Reishi memaksakan kakinya mendaki puing-puing hingga tiba di altar yang kini dikelilingi sempurna oleh api biru kehitaman. Sebuah lubang menganga di tengah-tengah altar, sementara sosok sang _Yatagarasu_ terlihat kewalahan di sudut altar dengan api janggal yang mengurungnya. Satu lambaian tangan, _magatama_ putih yang terkalung di lehernya bersinar terang, dalam hitungan detik mengubah api berwarna gelap itu menjadi api merah terang.

<Misaki- _kun_ …! Kau baik-baik saja—>

<—cepat kejar dia, Reishi! Dia akan menemukan _magatama_ -nya!!>

Tersentak, Reishi sontak mengangkat kepala. Matanya mencari pada cermin yang semula tergantung di dinding muka altar. Namun cermin itu kini gelap. Tidak ada bayangan apapun yang tergambar dari dalamnya, maupun bayangan dari dunianya yang seharusnya bisa dipantulkan cermin normal manapun.

Sesuatu dalam dadanya mencelos. Ketakutannya yang semakin menjadi.

**_’Mikoto….’_ **

<Reishi, cepat…!!>

Sentakan sang _Yatagarasu_ mengembalikan kesadarannya. Reishi memacu langkahnya, menuruni anak-anak tangga batu curam melingkar, seolah membawanya jauh ke dasar bumi. Napasnya yang terasa memberat. Ketika ia tiba di undakan terakhir, yang kemudian menyapanya adalah sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berukiran naga yang telah terbuka lebar, menampakkan sesosok punggung yang tengah berlutut. Sosok yang begitu dikenalnya.

”Saruhiko- _kun_ …!! Jangan sentuh _magatama_ -nya—“

Kata-kata Reishi terputus. Seberkas cahaya biru membungkus tubuh Saruhiko dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan pancaran putih menyilaukan terbias dari tubuhnya sendiri. Dan Reishi merasakan sensasi panas membakar itu di sekujur tubuhnya, melesak hingga ke tulang-tulangnya. Rasanya sesak. Indera-inderanya yang lantas menangkap wangi dan derak api. Tubuhnya yang terasa melayang. Ia membuka matanya, menemukan dirinya sendiri yang dibalut cahaya jingga yang hangat. Reishi terpana. Meski detik berikutnya, suara merangsek di hadapannya membangunkannya dari lamunan. Sosok adiknya yang telah berubah. Yang kini berada di depannya adalah seorang pemuda berwajah ganas dengan pola mengerikan menghiasi wajah hingga leher, sepasang mata kuning berpupil setipis kucing, dua pasang sayap serupa sayap ukiran naga pada pintu ruang bawah tanah tersebut, terselubung oleh jilatan api berwarna hitam. Dan di tangan pemuda itu tergenggam sebuah _magatama_ berwarna hitam gelap. _Magatama_ milik sang penakluk Dewa Matahari.

 _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami_ dan _Susano-O-no-Mikoto_ telah terbangun.

<Saruhiko- _kun_ ….>

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Manik kuning yang nyalang menatap ungunya. Penuh rasa lapar. Seolah tatapan itu saja sanggup menelan Reishi bulat-bulat.

<Saruhiko- _kun_ , kendalikan dirimu…! Aku tahu kau bukanlah… kau tidak mungkin—>

Sang dewa tidak mendengar. Sosok itu hanya menggeram rendah pada Reishi, sebelum menjejak kuat-kuat dan menjebol dinding-dinding batu di atas kepala mereka, melesat keluar dengan kepakan sayap bersisik. Gemuruh yang mengepung sekelilingnya menjadi pertanda bagi Reishi untuk segera menyelamatkan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Tubuhnya kemudian melayang ringan, membawanya dengan cepat dan begitu mudah menaiki undakan anak tangga melingkar. Setibanya kembali di altar kuil, yang pertama menyambutnya adalah pekik panik sang _Yatagarasu_.

<Reishi…!! _Susano-O-sama_ … baru saja—>

<—aku tahu! Aku tahu….> Reishi membisik lemah, merasakan tatapan iba sang siluman gagak yang ditujukan padanya. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak perih. Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Tidak dengan dirinya yang harus kehilangan mataharinya, untuk empat ratus tahun lamanya hingga takdir menentukan akhir kehidupannya. Menarik napas, Reishi menatap sang _Yatagarasu_.  <Misaki- _kun_ , kumohon… bisakah kau membawaku ke Ama-no-Iwato?>

<KAU GILA, REISHI…?!! Kau—apabila kau pergi ke sana, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?! Kau tahu peraturan langit bahwa dua matahari tidak boleh berada bersama-sama dalam satu tempat dan—>

<—kumohon, Misaki- _kun_ …!! Aku… percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku ini.>

<Reishi… kau sungguh-sungguh….>

Hanya satu anggukan mantap yang Reishi berikan pada siluman penjaganya itu. Diikuti kilat sendu yang lantas menggenang di kedua manik Misaki.

<Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Reishi. Tapi kuharap kau tahu, meski kau tidak menyesal, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, maka Mikoto- _san_ lah yang akan menyesali semua perbuatan bodoh yang akan kau lakukan ini. Mengerti? >

<Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Misaki- _kun_. >

<Kalau begitu, kau perlu mengubah wujudku. Bayangkan saja gagak raksasa atau apapun dalam kepalamu, maka aku akan berubah sesuai gambaran dalam kepalamu. Kau kini telah menjadi _Amaterasu-sama_ , kau akan bisa mengubahku lebih dari yang selama ini kau lakukan.>

Reishi memejamkan mata. Berusaha fokus membangun imaji gagah sang siluman gagak. Dan detik berikutnya, bersamaan dengan suara kepakan menghempas tanah, seekor burung setinggi dua meter berbulu kecokelatan dengan empat pasang sayap berdiri di hadapannya, membungkuk rendah dan mempersilakan Reishi menaiki punggung burung tersebut. Reishi mengangguk, kakinya memanjat di antara tumpukan bulu yang dijejaknya. Manik _hazel_ si burung raksasa yang melempar pandang singkat padanya, leher yang sejenak menunduk hormat diikuti empat pasang yang terentang. Sang _Yatagarasu_ menapak cakarnya kuat-kuat dari tanah, mengangkat Reishi terbang tinggi, mengantarnya menuju takdirnya.

Meski sempat Reishi berpaling. Menatap sendu pada Izumo dan Tatara yang melihatnya melesat jauh. Perih yang kemudian mengiris benaknya, teringat akan ucapan perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah diucapkannya.

_Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal._

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**< Anak itu datang, Mikoto.>**

**< Heh. Biarlah dia datang. Aku siap dengan takdirku.>**

**< … bukan _Susano-O_ , tetapi Reishi.>**

**< … apa…?>**

**< Anak itu datang untuk menggantikanmu.>**

**_< Ame-no-Uzume—>_ **

**< —anak itu datang untuk menukar tempat dengan Mikoto. Karena anak itu… mencintai Mikoto.>**

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_Panas. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Kepalanya sakit. Telinganya berdenging. Rasa lapar dan dahaga yang tidak dimengertinya. Tubuhnya yang melesat kencang, berlomba dengan angin. Derak di punggungnya yang janggal dan nyeri. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya yang seolah bergerak sendiri di luar kemauannya. Meski ia pun tak sanggup menentang gelegak napsu yang menusuk di dada._

_Takdirnya. Di puncak gunung tertinggi kerajaan langit, ia tahu ada yang menunggunya di sana. Menunggu untuk dilahapnya. Menunggu untuk memberinya ketenangan dan ketentraman. Cahaya hangat yang akan mengantarnya pada tidur lelap hingga ratusan tahun berikutnya ia terbangun dan menjalankan tugasnya._

_Gunung bebatuan yang mulai tampak. Ia mempercepat kayuhan sayapnya. Setiap kepak sayap hitamnya menebar kegelapan pekat. Menerkam segala bentuk cahaya di sekelilingnya. Melenyapkan awan-awan. Hingga angin pun tak terasa lagi membelai kulitnya. Ia menukik naik, mencari sebuah gua yang tertutup bongkah batu besar raksasa. Ia tahu, gua itu ada puncak gunung—_

_—sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menghadangnya. Tepat di depan pintu gua tersebut. Pintu yang ia tahu masih tersegel rapat. Cahaya yang seharusnya kini tengah bersembunyi di balik bongkah batu penutup gua tersebut nyatanya menyambut dan menunggu dari luar pintu gua. Ia berhenti, melayang tepat di hadapan cahaya menyilaukan itu._

_< Aku _Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami _! Aku menyerahkan nyawaku padamu,_ Susano-O-no-Mikoto _! >_

 _Kekeh berat meluncur dari pita suaranya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Diikuti jalaran rasa lapar yang semakin mengikatnya. Melumpuhkan logikanya. Desis sinis lantas melantun dari bibirnya, <Kau bukan _Amaterasu _yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi makananku. Minggir. Kau pelanggar kuasa langit, kau tidak pantas berdiri di sana. >_

 _< Aku tidak akan menyingkir selangkah pun dari tempat ini, _Susano-O-no-Mikoto _! Tidak pula Dewa Langit menentukan_ Amaterasu _mana yang menjadi tujuan takdirmu! Dan kau pun tidak sanggup menahan lapar dan dahagamu lebih lama lagi, bukan? Karena itu, mari kita selesaikan di tempat ini, aku sebagai_ Amaterasu-Ou-Mikami _dan kau sebagai_ Susano-O-no-Mikoto _! >_

_Menarik. Rasa dalam benaknya yang menggeliat liar. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berpaling lebih lama lagi. Tidak bisa mengulur lebih banyak waktu lagi. Ia merentangkan sayapnya. Melaju. Menerjang. Menjemput siraman cahaya takdirnya…._

_… meski sesaat, ia seakan menemukan sebuah wajah dengan sorot hangat yang begitu dikenal jauh dalam ingatannya, diikuti lengkung bibir penuh kedamaian. Mengundang jerit perih di dadanya, serta tetes perak meluncur dari matanya._

_"Niisan…!!"_

_"Maaf, Saruhiko-_ kun _… selamat tinggal…."_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[Dawn never waits to rise_ **  
**_Dusk never fails to set]_ **

  


**Sang Dewa Matahari menyeruak dari dalam guanya. Dengan kekuatan mahadahsyatnya, ia menghancurkan dinding pelindungnya sendiri. Dan ketika lubang gua terbuka, berkas cahaya putih yang begitu hangat menerpa. Cahaya yang selama belasan tahun ini diawasinya. Cahaya yang ditakdirkan mengantarnya menuju tidur abadinya.**

**Meski tidak. Kemilau lembut sehangat mentari pagi itu nyatanya tengah membelokkan tangan takdir.**

  


**_[Your light_ **  
**_was so bright shall not I lose my sight]_ **

  


**< REISHI…!!>**

**Cahaya itu meredup. Kegelapan merebak menjalari sekujur tubuh cahaya kecilnya, meraup kemilau itu tanpa sisa. Makhluk dalam takdirnya yang meraung puas, untuk kemudian berubah menjadi abu bersamaan dengan titik-titik putih layaknya kunang-kunang. Menyisakan tubuh sang calon Dewa Matahari muda. Tubuh yang kemudian jatuh limbung ke arahnya.**

**< Reishi—>**

**Ada satu senyum hangat, begitu lemah terpancar untuknya.**

**< —akhirnya… aku menemukanmu… Mikoto….>**

  


**_[While you held my cold body so tight_ **  
**_Embraced me shall your eyes full of fright]_ **

  


**Kedua tangannya yang mendekap erat tubuh mendingin itu gemetar. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata mampu meluncur dari pita suaranya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Menyesap dalam-dalam perih bercampur wangi matahari. Mematrinya jauh dalam ingatan. Untuk empat ratus tahun lagi yang harus dijalaninya. Empat ratus tahun dalam kehampaan… tanpa keberadaan sang matahari miliknya.**

  


**_[And last breath that for you I tried to fight_ **  
**_While you stole one kiss of good night]_ **

  


**Sepasang manik yang menutup. Lengkung senyum yang belum sirna mengantar. Embus napas terakhir mengucap perpisahan di sudut bibirnya.**

  


**_[Let the shadow of the sun goes by_ **  
**_Because never shall it be our good bye]_ **

  


**Sang Dewa Matahari berdiri. Sinarnya yang kembali meraja di seluruh muka bumi. Meski pada satu ruang di relung jiwanya, kilau matahari manapun tidak akan pernah sanggup menjangkaunya.**

  


**_[Because I will find you_ **  
**_Yes, for once and forever more_ **  
**_I will always find you]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Izumo- _nii_ … sudah tiga tahun semenjak hari itu, ya?”

“… hm.”

“Reishi- _kun_ … sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia pergi.”

“Kau tahu kalau kita, manusia biasa, tidak bisa menentang kehendak Dewa Langit, Tatara. Bahkan sejak awal kita tidak tahu kapan persisnya Reishi- _chan_ akan berubah seutuhnya menjadi Dewa Matahari. Juga tentang Saru- _chan_ dan _Susano-O_ … jika anak itu tidak meninggalkan catatan pelajarannya di bawah tatami kamarku tiga tahun lalu, mungkin _kebenaran_ mengenai _Amaterasu-sama_ dan _Susano-O_ selamanya akan menjadi misteri bagi umat manusia.”

“… kau berniat membukukan catatan Reishi- _kun_ , Izumo- _nii_?”

“Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kita akan tetap membiarkan generasi kita mendatang berjalan tanpa arah hingga akhirnya mereka, seperti kita dan mungkin para pendahulu kita, hampir tenggelam dalam duka yang amat sangat ketika tiba waktunya mereka harus kehilangan dua saudara terkasih, atau kita membeberkan kenyataan untuk mempersiapkan dan mengantarkan manusia-manusia terpilih ini menjalani takdirnya?”

“Aku setuju pilihan kedua. Meski informasi ini lebih baik diberikan sebatas pada kalangan elit istana, para pendeta Kuil Dewa Matahari saja, dan utamanya untuk generasi berikutnya yang dianugerahi darah _Amaterasu-sama_ serta _Susano-O-sama_ di antara mereka. Rakyat tidak perlu tahu terlalu banyak. Atau mungkin… setelah kita berhasil menjamin bahwa rakyat hidup makmur untuk tujuh generasi ke depan, barulah kita bisa mulai membuka kenyataan mengenai Amaterasu-sama ini secara bertahap.”

“Tujuh generasi katamu, Tatara? Kau yakin bisa hidup selama itu?”

“Tapi kau tetap akan menjadi Raja Tsukuyomi pertama yang membebaskan rakyat dari perbudakan dan otoritas kalangan kerajaan, benar begitu, Izumo- _nii_?”

“… kau tahu, Tatara? Jika Reishi- _chan_ menepati janjinya pada _Yatagarasu-sama_ , bahwa ia akan menutup mulut mengenai sejarah dan takdir gila ini, mungkin aku pun tidak akan terpikir untuk melawan kuasa tirani dan membebaskan diri dari segala bentuk hukum absolut Raja Tsukuyomi sebelumku. Reishi- _chan_ membuatku berpikir bahwa… manusia pun sanggup menulis takdirnya sendiri, tanpa harus tunduk mengalah pada segala kekuatan tak terlihat yang mengekang.”

“Reishi- _kun_ … ia benar-benar seperti matahari, ya?”

“… ya. Meski menurut catatan, setiap matahari seharusnya memiliki karakteristiknya masing-masing, dan aku tidak menemukan adanya perbedaan dengan matahari setelah maupun sebelum terjadinya peristiwa tiga tahun lalu itu.”

“Ahahahahaa… kalau soal itu, seperti katamu, Izumo- _nii_ , manusia biasa seperti kita tidak pernah bisa tahu segalanya mengenai rahasia langit. Tapi tetap saja… aku merindukan mereka berdua, Reishi- _kun_ dan Saruhiko- _kun_ …. Kuharap mereka berdua menemukan kedamaian di kerajaan langit.”

“… mereka pasti menemukannya, Tatara. Sekarang, mau temani aku ke kuil? Lusa adalah penobatanku sebagai raja, dan aku merasa bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan ketenangan jika aku datang ke sana.”

“ _Are_ …? Kau akan datang untuk berdoa, atau untuk bertemu Pendeta Awashima? Izumo- _nii_ , aku tahu kau tertarik padanya sejak lama, ditambah fakta bahwa perawakannya yang masih menawan layaknya wanita muda berumur tiga puluh tahunan, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa beliau sekarang sudah berumur kepala lima dan beliau tidak boleh menikah— _AAAWWW_ …!!!”

“Diam dan ikut aku, atau kau yang akan kujadikan persembahan untuk _Amaterasu-sama_ , Tatara.”


	3. 2. Forest of Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main pairing MikoRei with heaaavvyyy hint of IzuSeri (baca: author membuat mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri di chapter kali ini) and slight of SaruMi.
> 
> Mohon maaf karena author telat upload setelah dihajar kesibukan duniawi *alasan*. Langsung saja, AU kali ini merupakan crossover dari (1) Doujinshi MikoRei Demon-paro oleh artist Jing yang author dapat dari akun pixiv yang bersangkutan (di mana dikisahkan Mikoto menjadi setan kecil dengan siluet pedang biru menembus dadanya), dan (2) Jinja no Miko (c) Alamanda Hindersah, 2005 (author menggunakan latar lokasi dan tema cerita miko-sama beserta 4 penjaga miko-sama dari novel ini). Apakah di antara pembaca ada yang mengetahui dan pernah membaca mengenai kedua maupun salah satu dari subjek crossover yang author pilih kali ini? Akan jadi seperti apa dan bagaimana, selamat membaca dan semoga kalian menikmati crossover(s) author kali ini~ ^^
> 
> This chapter is dedicated for Alamanda Hindersah (yang sudah bersedia latar lokasi dan Desa Wako-nya, beserta pedang 4 penjaganya dipinjam dan diberdayakan *uhuk*seenakjidat*uhuk oleh author). Let's have cups of decent tea again next week after we got back to our beloved hometown, Girl~ ;)

##### 

_"... Dan bukankah hal itu seharusnya kuberikan pada seorang anak manusia, atau pada seorang wanita, lebih tepatnya, bukan untuk sesosok setan yang tengah menunggu waktunya untuk membunuhku atau kubunuh terlebih dahulu?"_

  


  


**_[Far away inside the forest, I was born from scorching fire.]_ **  
**_[The sky was dark. The forest was dying.]_ **  
**_[A sting on my chest. A beautiful ray of colour pierced through me.]_ **  
**_[Yet I didn’t feel any pain.]_ **

**_[I was all alone.]_ **

**_[Then, all I could see was fire.]_ **  
**_[Scarlet red. Vermillion red. Crimson red. Flame, burning red.]_ **  
**_[I touched, here and there, yet they burned down.]_ **  
**_[The trees. The birds. The flowers. The crickets.]_ **

**_[It was all red… except,_ **  
**_for the beautiful contrast of red that stabbed through my chest.]_ **

**_[It was all quiet.]_ **  
**_[Could not hear bird’s chirping. Could not hear branch’s rustling.]_ **  
**_[They all turned into ashes.]_ **

**_[Hidden in the forest of embers, I was all alone.]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Desa Wako di sebelah barat Provinsi Dewa (Prefektur Yamagata dan Prefektur Akita setelah jaman restorasi Meiji) adalah sebuah desa kecil yang tidak pernah tercantum dalam peta, meski penduduk desa yang secara letak geografis dikelilingi bukit dan gunung ini tidak pernah sekalipun merasa terkucilkan maupun terlupakan atas keberadaan mereka yang begitu tersembunyi. Desa kecil namun bersumber daya alam melimpah ruah—penduduk yang dapat hidup dari hasil pertanian, peternakan unggas, serta peternakan ulat sutra. Desa yang damai. Desa yang begitu tentram dengan sebuah air terjun besar yang mengalir mengisi sungai-sungai hingga membentuk satu cekungan danau tidak jauh dari desa.

Namun betapa kedamaian dan ketentraman itu harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan seorang _miko_ setiap seratus tahun sekali untuk menyegel para setan dan siluman yang menyeruak ke muka bumi, memangsa manusia dan makhluk hidup lainnya. Desa Wako yang konon pula disebut-sebut sebagai satu pintu lain menuju _yomotsu-no-kuni_ , atau dunia orang mati… ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa batu raksasa setinggi dua meter yang dikelilingi _shimenawa_ di satu-satunya kuil keramat Desa Wako merupakan penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia siluman. Dan telah beratus tahun lamanya penduduk desa terbiasa dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, sosok siluman bertanduk, hewan-hewan ternak yang hilang tanpa jejak, kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia… dan sebutkan hal-hal keajaiban lainnya, maka hampir seluruhnya telah menjadi kebiasaan dan keseharian normal bagi penduduk desa.

Seratus tahun sekali, dan seorang gadis muda berumur enam belas tahun harus bertarung melawan ratusan, tidak, ribuan siluman dan iblis yang datang menggempur Desa Wako, bersama dengan keempat penjaga yang masing-masing didampingi oleh satu dari empat dewa penjuru dan sebilah pedang sakti. Sang _miko_ yang akan kemudian merapel mantra, melantunkan doa, dan menyegel kembali pintu dunia manusia dan dunia para siluman.

Lalu sang _miko_ yang kemudian akan mati kehabisan tenaga, mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya demi kedamaian seratus tahun ke depan. Termasuk _miko-sama_ kesebelas yang baru saja menghembuskan napas terakhirnya setengah tahun lalu, tiga hari setelah ritual penyegelan berhasil dilakukan, di tengah pesta pora penduduk Desa Wako. Bersamaan dengan kebakaran hebat yang melanda hutan di sebelah selatan desa. Meluluhlantahkan segala warna hijau, menggantinya dengan kelabu.

Setengah tahun lamanya, dan asap yang masih belum berhenti membumbung tinggi hingga langit. Menimbulkan kecurigaan, terutama di antara keempat mantan penjaga mendiang _miko-sama_.

“Aku bertaruh tiga gelas anggur hasil panen di kebunku, bahwa pelaku pembakaran dan perusakan hutan ini adalah manusia, Totsuka.”

“Hmm~ kalau begitu aku bertaruh satu petak peternakan ulat sutraku, kalau pelakunya adalah kadal api!”

“… Totsuka- _san_ … petak ulat sutramu itu ‘kan hanya seukuran _tatami_ , tidak sebanding dengan yang ditawarkan Kusanagi- _san_ ….”

“… dan kadal api itu _tidak ada_ di dunia ini, Totsuka- _san_.”

“Ahhahahahaaa~ jangan merusak kesenanganku seperti itu, Yata- _kun_ , Fushimi- _kun_! Kalian juga, mau bertaruh apa dan berapa? Ayo sini berikan taruhan kalian atau— _ouch_ …!! Mu—Munakata- _san_ , bisakah kalau kau tidak melulu memukul orang lain dengan sarung pedangmu itu?!”

“Atau kau lebih suka jika kupukul _tanpa_ menggunakan sarung pedang, Totsuka- _kun_? Dan apakah perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi bahwa Yata- _kun_ dan Fushimi- _kun_ masih di bawah umur untuk kau ajak berjudi, hmm?”

“Uwaaah… kau benar-benar kejam, Munakata- _san_ ….”

“Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua. Jadi bagaimana? Kita berpencar dan mencari?”

“Setuju. Satu-satunya cara paling cepat adalah dengan berpencar dan mencari ke setiap pelosok hutan yang terbakar. Kuharap kalian tetap mempersenjatai diri dengan pedang kalian masing-masing, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi di luar sana.”

“ _Miko-sama_ sudah melakukan penyegelan enam bulan yang lalu, apakah mungkin masih ada setan dan siluman berkeliaran?”

“Kupikir kau tentunya mengetahui bahwa pintu penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia makhluk gaib itu bukan hanya terletak di Desa Wako saja, Fushimi- _kun_. Meski sejujurnya, hal ini cukup mengangguku. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi setan maupun siluman berkeliaran, utamanya di sekeliling Desa Wako. Dan kebakaran hutan yang tepat terjadi ketika _Miko-sama_ menutup matanya ini….”

“Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, Munakata. Baiklah. Semuanya, kita berangkat sekarang. Gunakan isyarat elemen dari pedang kalian masing-masing apabila kalian menemukan sesuatu. Pencarian berhenti dilakukan apabila matahari telah terbenam, dan aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun jika kalian terlambat sampai di desa, mengerti? Lalu kau, Totsuka, beritahu Anna dan Seri- _chan_ bahwa kami akan melakukan pencarian di hutan dan pulang setelah hari gelap.”

“ _Are_? Kau yakin tidak mau kau sendiri yang memberitahu Seri- _san_ , Kusanagi- _san_? Aku tidak tanggung jika ia marah dan menyuruhmu tidur di beranda lagi malam ini.”

“… kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan mengulitimu tengah malam karena hal kontradiktif yang kau katakan padanya, Totsuka. Dan tolong pastikan Anna tetap aman berada di wilayah desa. Meskipun kekuatan rohnya hampir sama besarnya seperti Honami- _sama_ , tapi setelah apa yang terjadi enam bulan lalu pada _miko-sama_ , kakaknya sendiri, aku merasa tidak ingin melibatkan anak itu lebih jauh dalam dunia roh seperti ini.”

“Baiklah, Kusanagi- _san_. Hati-hati di jalan untuk kalian semua. Akan kumasakkan _nabe_ ketika kalian pulang nanti malam~!”

“… _tch_ , aku lebih baik tidak pulang daripada menyantap makanan berasa racun tikus buatan Totsuka- _san_ ….”

“Fushimi- _kun_? Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Munakata- _san_.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[The air felt heavy.]_ **  
**_[No longer I could see red anymore, because everything was already grey._ **  
**_Black ashes and white vast sky.]_ **

**_[Concealed in the forest, I was all alone.]_ **

**_[Until one day… ‘he’ found me….]_ **

  


Dua puluh empat tahun hidup dan dibesarkan di Desa Wako, baru kali ini Munakata Reishi merasa bahwa ia akan tersesat di hutan yang seharusnya sudah begitu dihapalnya luar kepala ini. Udara yang terasa berat, wangi abu dan debu yang menginvasi indera penciumannya. Rupa hutan yang tampak begitu berbeda. Serasah daun yang menghitam di kakiknya. Pepohonan segelap jelaga tanpa daun-daun menghinggapi ujung-ujung ranting merapuh. Warna langit dalam stagnansi kelabu, seolah awan tebal dan berat menggelayuti langit tanpa celah. Reishi terus melangkah, memeriksa setiap jengkal, berusaha menyatukan gambaran yang berupa potongan-potongan dalam kepalanya, merekonstruksinya kembali menjadi peta hutan yang telah dikenalnya seperti semula.

Hingga ia tiba di cerukan selebar tiga meter… yang sebelumnya sangat ia yakini sebagai salah satu anak sungai yang berasal dari air terjun di sebelah utara desa. Sungai yang tidak lagi dialiri air. Kering kerontang. Bahkan ketika Reishi melompat turun ke dalam cerukan sedalam satu meter dan menyentuh permukaan tanah di kakinya, tidak ada lagi kelembaban yang tersisa. Seakan sejak awal tidak pernah ada sejumlah air berarus yang mengaliri cerukan tersebut.

“Ini aneh,” ujar satu suara di belakangnya, suara milik Kusanagi Izumo. Reishi menoleh, menemukan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berjongkok di tepian cerukan sungai. “Api tidak seharusnya membuat tanah gersang seperti ini.”

“Katakan hal itu lagi di depan wajahku, Kusanagi- _san_ ,” tanggap Reishi seraya menghela napas. “Api pun tidak seharusnya sanggup menguapkan air sungai hingga mengeringkan tanahnya.”

“Jadi menurutmu, apa yang kita hadapi kali ini?”

Satu desah napas. Reishi hanya mampu menatap nanar sepanjang cerukan sungai yang membentang di hadapannya. “Mengesampingkan fakta tentang penyegelan yang dilakukan Honami- _sama_ setengah tahun lalu, aku hampir yakin tidak ada lagi kekuatan besar selain siluman kelas atas yang sanggup melakukan ini. Yang jadi pertanyaan, atas alasan apa? Jarak desa dari titik terluar hutan yang terbakar ini begitu dekat, apabila yang jadi sasarannya adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan roh, atau demi membalas dendam pada _miko-sama_ yang telah melakukan ritual penyegelan, seharusnya siapapun siluman yang melakukan hal ini dapat langsung menyerbu dan meluluhlantahkan desa.”

“Kau harus melihat seperti apa tampang Saru- _chan_ ketika ia melangkah masuk hutan ini, Munakata. Bocah itu tidak ada bedanya dengan seekor monyet yang tidak bisa berenang lalu ditenggelamkan ke dasar danau. Dan mengenai sungai ini, apakah kau bisa mengembalikan alirannya seperti semula dengan kekuatanmu?”

Reishi tersenyum simpul. Menjadi mantan penjaga sang _miko_ yang dianugerahi kekuatan untuk menguasai elemen air jelas membuatnya dengan mudah mengembalikan kondisi sungai seperti sedia kala. Namun ia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang harus turun tangan demi mereboisasi ulang hutan dan sesisinya itu. Dibutuhkan pula kekuatan Izumo sebagai pengendali tanah serta Saruhiko sebagai pengendali udara dan angin. Dan apabila sumber permasalahan ini belum ditemukan, Reishi yakin tidak ada gunanya untuk meregenerasi segala kerusakan yang ada.

“Aku akan menyusuri cerukan sungai ke arah selatan dan melihat sampai di mana kekeringan ini berlanjut,” tutur Reishi pada akhirnya, “bagaimana denganmu?”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari tahu sampai sejauh mana kebakaran ini melanda. Aku mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuanmu jika aku menemukan daerah yang masih diliputi kobaran api.”

Reishi mengangguk. ”Baik. Hati-hati, Kusanagi- _san_.”

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Reishi hanya melihat punggung Izumo yang berbalik lalu berlari, membelah jajaran batang pohon menghitam hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Reishi lantas melompat dari dasar cerukan, mendarat ringan tepat di tepian apa yang sebelumnya menjadi sungai tersebut. Ia melangkah, cepat namun tidak tergesa. Matanya menatap awas ke segala penjuru, telinganya terpasang tajam untuk menangkap setiap bunyi di sekelilingnya. Di saat seperti ini (maupun setiap kali Reishi harus menebas pedangnya pada siluman dan setan yang berkeliaran) barulah Reishi menyadari manfaat di balik pelatihan bela diri maupun penguasaan kekuatan rohnya semenjak ia berumur sepuluh tahun, dengan Izumo sebagai senior sekaligus pelatih dengan jeda enam tahun darinya.

Reishi memusatkan konsentrasinya. Semakin dalam ia melangkah, semakin berat udara yang dihirupnya. Bulir-bulir peluh mulai membasahi tengkuk dan kerah _yukata_ -nya. Izumo benar, Saruhiko sebagai penguasa elemen udara pasti tidak akan sanggup menghadapi hawa janggal semacam ini. Namun indera keenam Reishi pun sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan aura roh jahat sedikitpun.

Ada. Namun terasa begitu samar. Begitu lemah. Seperti kobaran api yang tertiup angin dan menunggu letupannya memadam.

Di ujung pencariannya Reishi menemukan sisa-sisa bara api, masih membakar di ujung-ujung pepohonan tumbang. Abu yang semakin menyesakkan indera penciumannya. Menyeret langkah, Reishi meninggalkan tepian cerukan sungai, mencari jejak sisa-sisa bara yang masih menyala terang. Tidak jauh dari sana, tepat di atas gelondongan kayu-kayu hitam, seorang anak kecil terduduk diam dengan lidah api menari-nari mengitari anak kecil tersebut. Reishi lantas menggenggam erat pegangan pedang _mizutama_ -nya, kemudian menarik keluar pedang berelemen air itu dari sarungnya. Mengendap perlahan, mengambil kuda-kuda. Mendekati makhluk tersebut. Dan suara gemerisik kakinya yang beradu dengan arang di atas tanah sontak mengalihkan perhatian makhluk itu padanya.

Meski detik berikutnya, Reishi terpaku. Reishi kehilangan kata-kata akan sosok yang dilihatnya itu.

  


**_[‘He’ was the one with no horns or tails, no wings and no claws.]_ **  
**_[‘He’ was the one with pale skin and strange orb’s colour,_ **  
**_the one I always found every night I crouched upon my slumber._ **  
**_A colour of a clear night sky._ **  
**_A colour that matched the sting pain on my chest.]_ **

  


Tubuh yang tidak lebih tinggi dari anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Surai merah menyala yang mencuat ke segala arah layaknya percikan api. Sepasang tanduk cokelat mencuat mungil di antara surai merah dan pola hitam khas setan kelas atas yang tergambar menjalar dari kedua pundak hingga sikut tangan serta di kedua sisi wajah. Siluet cahaya biru, seolah bilah pedang tak nyata yang menusuk, menembus dada hingga punggung. Sepasang telinga runcing seperti milik para siluman. Dan yang terakhir adalah sepasang bola mata emas yang balas menatap ke arahnya. Melebar maksimal. Penuh ketakutan. Tubuh kecil itu yang kemudian merangsek mundur, tergesa-gesa memanjati gelondong kayu, hingga akhirnya sukses terjungkal dari atas kayu dan menghilang dari pandangan Reishi.

Sejenak, Reishi tidak percaya bahwa apa yang dihadapinya ini adalah sebentuk setan maupun siluman. Karena di matanya, makhluk itu tidak ubahnya seperti seekor anak kucing liar yang kelaparan dan ketakutan, mencari perlindungan.

Reishi lantas kembali menyarungkan _mizutama_ -nya. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengitari tumpukan-tumpukan kayu tersebut, dan menemukan si setan mungil bersembunyi di antara potongan-potongan kayu. Tubuh kecil yang gemetaran. Reishi menghela napas, tanpa sadar melengkungkan bibirnya seraya berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya.

“Halo, Setan Cilik. Sedang apa kau di sini? Apakah kau yang menyebabkan hutan menjadi seperti ini?”

Sosok mungil itu tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, pertanyaannya tadi terdengar sangat tidak ramah dan penuh rasa ancaman. Reishi tidak bisa berharap bahwa makhluk itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya begitu saja. Ia kemudian beringsut, berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada setan kecil itu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau… ketakutan karena melihat pedangku? Lihat, sekarang aku tidak memegang apa-apa, bukan? Karena itu kemarilah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu.”

Reishi mampu merasakan, sepasang manik emas itu memandangnya ragu naik-turun, dari kepala hingga kaki, seolah menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya, mencari-cari tanda kebohongan yang mungkin ditunjukkan oleh gestur tubuh Reishi. Namun Reishi hanya balas tersenyum. Tidak peduli tangannya yang terasa pegal setelah ia julurkan tanpa disambut sama sekali oleh makhluk tersebut. Tidak peduli napasnya yang terasa semakin sesak dengan abu dan debu di sekelilingnya. Yang Reishi inginkan hanyalah _menggapainya_. Perintah yang entah mengapa tidak turun dari otak dan logikanya, melainkan muncul dari benak terdalamnya.

Hingga akhirnya setan kecil itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tangan kecil yang nyaris terjulur untuk menyentuh tangan Reishi, meski ditarik kembali dengan satu sorot wajah pucat dari makhluk tersebut.

“Ada apa?” Reishi bertanya hati-hati. “Kau takut sesuatu?”

Sepasang emas itu kembali menatap ke dalam ungunya, kemudian sepasang tangan kecil si setan cilik yang menyentuh gelondong kayu di punggung, hanya untuk mengeluarkan lidah api yang lantas menjilat habis tumpukan kayu tersebut, menguarkan asap kehitaman hingga angkasa.

Reishi mengerti seketika. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan kebakaran hutan berlangsung begitu lama tanpa henti. Setan mungil ini tampak tidak tahu cara menggunakan kekuatannya. Itu artinya hanya tersisa dua pilihan bagi setan tersebut, antara membawanya kembali ke desa lalu melatihnya agar bisa menjadi sekutu manusia, atau langsung memenggalnya di tempat saat itu juga. Logikanya yang kemudian mengantarnya pada opsi kedua, di mana siluet biru tajam di dada si setan cilik terasa begitu identik dengan mata pedang _mizutama_ miliknya. Haruskah ia membunuh makhluk itu? Di tempat itu, saat itu juga?

Entah mengapa, Reishi tahu ia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

Menghela napas, Reishi berdiri sembari kembali mengulurkan tangannya. “Kau mau ikut denganku? Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku. Aku penguasa air, aku tidak akan terbakar olehmu.” Reishi kemudian menggenggamkan telapaknya, untuk kemudian terbuka lagi dan memunculkan sebentuk bola air mengapung di atas telapak. Si setan kecil terkesima. Manik emas melebar yang kali ini penuh rasa keingintahuan, diiringi bola air yang kemudian meluncur turun membasahi sepasang telapak tangan mungil si setan. Reishi tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya. “Baiklah, sekarang kau percaya padaku? Air milikku tidak hangus dan menguap ketika menyentuh tanganmu, berarti kau tidak perlu cemas akan melukaiku. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku?”

Si setan cilik mengangguk. Satu uluran tangan yang menyambut tangan Reishi. Tangan kecil yang tergenggam di jemarinya. Suhu tubuh yang menguar hangat, sedikit lebih tinggi dari suhu tubuh manusia normal, dan Reishi tidak merasa terbakar sedikit pun. Tidak ada api yang menjilati tangannya. Hanya hangat yang begitu nyaman. Menentramkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

  


  
**_[And ‘he’ was the one, who wouldn’t get burnt when I touched ‘him’.]_ **

  


Dengan sebelah tangannya, Reishi menarik _mizutama_ , mengacungkannya ke langit. Mulutnya membisik mantra, memunculkan pancuran air mengalir tinggi dari ujung pedangnya, disertai aura berwarna biru menguar dari percikan air yang dipanggilnya, berarak menuju arah Desa Wako. Sementara si setan kecil di sisinya mengamati dengan seksama. Genggaman di tangan Reishi yang terasa mengerat, sarat ketertarikan. Reishi lantas tersenyum dan mengembalikan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. “Kau senang dengan pertunjukanku baru saja? Setelah kau tiba di desa, aku akan memperlihatkan lebih banyak hal padamu.”

Menurut. Setan mungil itu melangkah mengikutinya, berusaha menjajari langkah Reishi yang lebar. Dan manik emas yang tidak berhenti menatap ke arahnya. Hingga hangat di genggamannya mengalir naik, membasuh hingga jauh ke dasar benaknya.

  


**_[For the first time in forever, I was glad that ‘he’ found me….]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Di mana Munakata?”

“… entah. Aku dan Misaki baru saja tiba.”

“Kalian kembali bersama-sama?”

“Aku berbalik arah ketika aku sadar udara di sekelilingku berubah, terasa bersih. Monyet Bodoh satu ini pasti tidak tahan dengan seisi hutan dan memilih untuk menjernihkan udara, meski ketika kutemui ia nyaris pingsan kehabisan napas. Memperbaiki sesuatu tapi dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya itu adalah hal bodoh, Saru. Kau harus ingat hal itu!”

“ _Tch_. Kau berisik, Misaki. Kepalaku pusing.”

“Kau sendiri yang tidak mau menurut, tidak mau menjaga dirimu, dan—”

**_—bletakk!!_ **

“Yata- _chan_ , kau dengar apa katanya, jadi berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya dan biarkan Saru- _chan_ beristirahat—”

“—bisakah kau hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu, Kusanagi-san?”

“Baik, baik, Saruhiko… kau juga, pertarungan terakhir kita bersama-sama dengan _miko-sama_ , dan kau yang menerima paling banyak serangan untuk melindungi mendiang _miko-sama_. Kekuatan rohmu belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi kuharap kau jangan lagi memaksakan diri seperti ini, mengerti?”

“… baik, Kusanagi- _san _.”__

“ _Yosh_ , sekarang tinggal menunggu Munakata—ah, itu dia!”

“Kira-kira ada apa, ya? Aku tidak menyangka Munakata- _san_ akan memberi tanda untuk meminta kita berkumpul di gerbang desa.”

“ _Tch_. Semoga saja ia tidak membawa hal yang aneh-aneh… tunggu… i—itu, bukankah….”

“Ararara… aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang _paling pintar_ di Desa Wako akan dengan begitu _pintarnya_ membawa oleh-oleh ke desa berupa….”

“… si—siluman…?!!! Ku—Kusanagi- _san_!! Munakata- _san_ … ia membawa pulang siluman!! Akan kutebas siluman itu dengan pedang _hiyaku_ milikku—”

“—berhenti di situ, Yata- _chan_ ~ atau setidaknya sebelum kau menebasnya dengan pedang apimu itu, aku ingin tahu apa alasan Munakata membawanya kemari. Dan dibanding siluman yang punya kemampuan berubah bentuk sesuai keinginan, aku lebih cenderung mengatakan kalau Munakata… saat ini tengah menggandeng tangan sesosok setan kecil.”

“… _tch_. Jangan katakan padaku kalau ia bermaksud membawanya ke dalam tembok desa dan melatihnya hingga jinak seperti siluman beruang gendut tukang makan peliharaanmu itu, Misaki… siapa namanya? Kamamoto?”

“Oi, Saru… jangan samakan Kamamoto dengan siluman lainnya. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, ia memang sudah jinak seperti anak anjing. Mulutnya bahkan lebih bisa dijaga ketimbang mulutmu.”

“Oya? Kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya. Sudah lama menungguku?”

“Tidak begitu lama, aku tiba di sini setelah Yata- _chan_ dan Saru- _chan_. Dan benda di belakangmu itu, Munakata, bisa kau jelaskan padaku? Atau kau sengaja membawanya ke sini untuk menjadi objek pembantaian beramai-ramai, setidaknya oleh kita berempat sebagai mantan penjaga _miko-sama_ yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan siluman maupun setan yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia?”

“Oh, ini? Kupikir kau ingin tahu siapa pelaku pembakaran hutan selama enam bulan ini, Kusanagi- _san_.”

“He?! Setan sekecil ini?!”

“Ya. Aku menemukannya di tengah hutan, sendirian di atas tumpukan kayu dengan bara api di kanan-kirinya masih menyala. Dan ia sendiri yang menunjukkan padaku, apapun yang disentuhnya akan terbakar.”

“Dan kau sekarang membiarkannya menggenggam tanganmu? Astaga, Munakata… kau ini kelewat santai, atau….”

“Justru itu, Kusanagi- _san_. Kau lihat sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan memegang tangannya. Dan sku ingin membawa anak ini pada Anna. Aku ingin tahu apa yang Anna _lihat_ mengenai anak ini. Jika menurut Anna, ia tidak akan membawa ancaman bagi desa, maka aku _mungkin_ akan melatihnya—ia bisa menjadi aset untuk kita melawan setan dan siluman. Namun jika Anna berkata sebaliknya, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk membunuhnya. Lagipula, kalian lihat berkas cahaya di dadanya? Seperti bilah pidang, dan begitu serupa dengan bilah _mizutama_.”

“Jadi menurutmu… hanya kau yang bisa membunuhnya?”

“… oh, lebih dari itu. Bahkan mungkin jalan takdirku pun bersinggungan dengan setan kecil ini.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Rumah besar keluarga Kushina, keluarga yang selama lima generasi ke belakang mewarisi kekuatan para _miko_ melalui garis keturunan anak sulung laki-laki dan sang _miko_ yang hampir selalu terlahir sebagai anak bungsu di keluarga tersebut. Rumah besar keluarga Kushina yang bergaya Jepang kuno dengan lantai _tatami_ dan koridor-koridor kayunya, berbentuk huruf ‘U’ dilengkapi bangunan gudang terpisah dan _doujou_ latihan, tidak pula ketinggalan kolam ikan koi beserta sepasang pancuran bambunya. Rumah besar itu kini hanya ditinggali oleh keturunan terakhir keluarga Kushina, Anna, ditemani Totsuka Tatara—pemuda tanggung yang sewaktu bayi ditinggalkan di depan pintu rumah besar keluarga Kushina hanya dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama ‘Totsuka Tatara’—dan Kusanagi Seri yang semula bernama Awashima Seri, keturunan keluarga Awashima yang merupakan abdi setia keluarga Kushina. Bahkan setelah Seri resmi menikah dengan Izumo tiga bulan lalu, sang penjaga _miko_ yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan tanah ini lantas tinggal bersama sang istri dan Anna.

Satu hal yang dirasa cukup baik, utamanya bagi keempat penjaga mendiang _miko_ , ditambah Totsuka dan Seri sendiri, adalah kehadiran mereka semua yang dengan bebas diizinkan keluar-masuk hingga menginap di rumah besar keluarga Kushina demi menemani Anna. Karena apapun yang terjadi, gadis kecil yang baru berumur tiga belas tahun itu masih terlihat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi pada kakak perempuan satu-satunya, putri sulung keluarga Kushina yang terpilih menjadi _miko_ kesebelas, Kushina Honami. Anna yang kerap merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya menjadi _miko_ dan mati demi melindungi desa, lalu kakaknya yang akan menikah dengan seorang pria idaman demi meneruskan garis keturunan sang _miko_.

Dan sore tersebut, empat penjaga mendiang _miko_ duduk berhadapan dengan Anna—yang kini telah memegang keputusan tertinggi atas segala hal yang menyangkut dunia roh, siluman, maupun setan yang berkeliaran. Ditemani Seri di sisi kanan dan Totsuka di sisi kirinya, Anna tahu keempat pria di hadapannya ini akan memberikan sebuah topik pembicaraan yang cukup berat. Terlebih lagi, pandangannya yang kerap tercuri oleh sosok mungil yang mengintip dari balik punggung Munakata Reishi. Anna tahu apa yang dihadapinya. Meski tidak sedikitpun Anna merasa takut atau merasakan adanya tekanan kekuatan jahat dan emosi negatif menguar dari sosok mungil tersebut.

Anna mendengar deham pelan dari Izumo, meminta perhatian penuhnya. Anna mengangguk, dan Izumo lantas menceritakan kondisi hutan belantara di sebelah selatan dari dinding Desa Wako. Tanah yang gersang, sungai yang kering-kerontang, udara berat penuh abu menyesakkan—yang bahkan sanggup menumbangkan sang penjaga berelemen udara, Fushimi Saruhiko. Dilanjutkan oleh Reishi, penyebab kerusakan hutan itu tidak lain adalah sosok mungil bermanik emas itu.

“Tidak ada energi negatif. Tidak ada aura membunuh. Mudahnya, setan kecil ini seperti seekor anak kucing yang lahir di tengah hutan tanpa mengenal induknya. Ia belajar berjalan, mencari makan dan minum, serta bertahan hidup seorang diri. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah ketika setiap benda yang disentuhnya lantas dilahap kobaran api. Setan kecil ini membakar apapun yang disentuhnya, apapun yang diinjaknya, apapun yang bersentuhan langsung dengannya.”

“Tapi ia tidak membakarmu, Reishi. Padahal Reishi tahu sekeras apa ia mencengkram kerah _yukata_ -mu,” potong Anna. Dan yang Anna dapatkan hanyalah seulas senyum tipis dari pria bersangkutan. Anna melanjutkan, “Lalu, apa yang Reishi ingin aku lakukan terhadap setan ini?”

“Jika kau tidak keberatan, Anna… aku ingin kau _melihat_ menembus dirinya. Siapa ia sebenarnya. Takdir apa yang ia bawa. Terlebih lagi…,” Anna melihat pria itu berbalik, berusaha memandu si setan kecil untuk melangkah maju mendekati Anna, hingga Anna mampu melihat guratan sinar berwarna biru terang, menembus tepat di atas dada makhluk tersebut. Reishi tidak perlu berkata dua kali hingga Anna memahami maksud pria itu, hingga Reishi meneruskan, “Dan jika semua itu tidak mengancam ketentraman desa, maka aku meminta izin darimu agar ia tinggal bersamaku. Aku sendiri yang akan melatihnya. Ia akan berguna untuk melindungi desa ini dari serangan siluman maupun setan ke depannya.”

Sejenak, Anna menatap ke dalam ungu milik pria itu. Sarat permohonan. Meski ada sendu dan rindu yang menggenang. Anna tidak tahu apa artinya, namun Anna mengangguk, memenuhi permintaan Reishi. Anna kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangan, perlahan menyentuh sisi wajah makhluk bersurai semerah api tersebut. Setan kecil itu hanya terdiam, manik besarnya balas menatap rubi merah milik Anna. Dan ketika Anna memusatkan konsentrasinya, mencari di balik sepasang emas itu, yang Anna temukan adalah potongan gambar. Begitu banyak gambar. Wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya, meski dalam dimensi yang tidak pernah diketahuinya. Dominasi warna merah dan biru. Sebuah janji yang tidak terpenuhi, yang tak ayal berubah menjadi sebuah kutukan yang menjerat takdir merah dan birunya. Berkali-kali.

Butiran perak mengalir dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipinya. Cepat-cepat Anna menggisik kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya. Tepukan Totsuka di kepalanya dan rangkulan hangat Seri di pundaknya yang nyaris tidak bisa lagi Anna rasakan. Hatinya sesak. Duka yang mengalir dalam dadanya, terasa begitu menghimpit. Anna kini mengingat semuanya. Anna kini mengerti bahwa tidak terpilihnya ia menjadi seorang _miko_ memanglah memiliki arti lain. Anna belum bisa mati. Anna _belum diizinkan_ untuk mati, hingga Anna selesai menyaksikan merah dan birunya menggenapi karma pada dimensi kehidupannya kali ini.

“Aku… ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Reishi. Bisa kalian semua tinggalkan kami berdua?”

Tidak ada parah kata yang dilontar. Gemerisik kain _hakama_ beradu _tatami_ , pintu _shoji_ yang digeser, hingga di ruang tengah rumah besar keluarga Kushina kini hanya tersisa Anna, Reishi, dan makhluk mungil yang masih menatap Anna dengan sepasang mata besarnya.

“Anna, maaf… aku tidak bisa membuat anak ini pergi meninggalkanku—”

“—tidak apa-apa, Reishi. Lagipula, mengerti atau tidak, apa yang akan kukatakan ini berhubungan pula dengannya.”

“Baik, Anna. Jadi… tolong katakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?”

Menarik napas, Anna berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan gedoran keras dalam dadanya. Bahunya yang masih berguncang. Matanya yang siap menumpahkan tangis kapanpun. Meski Anna berjuang. Anna tahu tugasnya. Peranannya. Dan tangan takdir tidak akan mungkin membelenggunya untuk satu cerita yang tidak bisa Anna selesaikan dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya sendiri.

“Anak ini… ia tidak akan memberikan ancaman apapun bagi desa. Bahkan penduduk desa, meski awalnya menaruh curiga padanya, namun lama-kelamaan akan menerimanya dan menyayanginya tanpa mempedulikan statusnya yang memang merupakan setan yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Yang jadi masalah adalah kau, Reishi.”

“… aku?”

Anna mengangguk. “Anak ini tidak akan mengancam desa, tapi ia akan membahayakan hidupmu, keselamatanmu… _nyawamu_. Waktumu hanya sampai musim dingin tahun depan. Reishi, dengan mizutama, akan menjadi satu-satunya yang sanggup membunuhnya. Namun hingga akhir musim dingin musim depan, Reishi harus memilih….”

“Memilih…?”

“Ya. Memilih… apakah Reishi yang akan mengakhirinya, ataukah Reishi yang akan terlebih dahulu diakhiri olehnya. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Reishi? Membunuh anak ini sekarang, atau menggenapi takdirmu dengan pilihan yang akan kau ambil di ujung jalan, satu setengah tahun dari sekarang?”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Sudah dua minggu. Aku tidak menyangka Munakata akan benar-benar mengadopsi setan kecil itu… siapa namanya? Mikoto?”

“ _Maa maa_ , sudahlah, Kusanagi- _san_. Perjanjiannya _’kan_ apabila setan itu mengancam ketentraman desa, maka Munakata- _san_ akan menebasnya di tempat saat itu juga. Dan apabila ia akhirnya mengambil setan itu untuk tinggal bersama dengannya, berarti Anna tidak melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya darinya, _’kan_?”

“Dan kau harus tahu, Kusanagi- _san_! Kekuatan api Mikoto- _san_ sangatlah luar biasa hebatnya! Memang, _sih_ , aku hanya sekali melihatnya memanggil tornado api—dan Munakata- _san_ juga langsung memarahinya dan melatihnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar itu, tapi… aku saja butuh berlatih lima tahun untuk bisa mengeluarkan api dari pedang _hiyaku_ , LIMA TAHUN…!! Bisa kau bayangkan hal itu, Kusanagi- _san_?!”

“… _tch_. Itu _sih_ kau saja yang lamban dalam mendalami kekuatan rohmu, Mi—sa—kiiiii. Dan berhenti memanggil setan jadi-jadian itu dengan embel-embel penghormatan. Kau membuatku mual.”

“Saru, kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak suka dengan Mikoto- _san_ , _’kan_ —”

“—sudah, sudah, Fushimi- _kun_ , Yata- _kun_! Seharusnya kau sudah tahu dari gelagat teman masa kecilmu ini, Yata- _kun_ … ia tidak membenci Mikoto- _kun_ , _kok_! Aku sering memergokinya memberi makan setan kecil itu.”

“… kalau yang kau lihat adalah si Monyet Bodoh ini memberi makan Mikoto- _san_ dengan sisa sayuran makan malamnya, itu karena pada dasarnya Saru benci sayuran, Totsuka- _san_!”

“Tidak juga, toh Fushimi- _kun_ sering menyelundupkan seporsi makan malam dari dapur apabila ia tahu Munakata- _san_ akan pulang terlambat, dan menemani setan cilik itu menghabiskan makanannya. Itu artinya, Fushimi- _kun_ bukannya tidak suka pada Mikoto- _kun_ , tapi ia hanya cemburu karena kau lebih banyak menghabiskan perhatianmu pada setan itu.”

“To—Totsuka- _san_! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak—”

“ _Ararara_ ~ Saru- _chan_ malu, yaaa?”

“… _tch_. Aku keluar.”

“O—oi, Saru…! Tunggu sebentar—Saruhikoooo…!!!”

“Aaah~ anak muda jaman sekarang. Betapa aku berharap hari-hari penuh tawa seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya.”

“Yah… berdoa saja kalau begitu, Totsuka….”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


> _“Reishi, jika kau ingin tinggal bersamanya, bagaimana jika Reishi memberinya nama?”_
> 
> _“Ide bagus, Anna. Jadi… harus dengan nama apa aku memanggilmu, Setan Kecil?”_
> 
> _“Namanya sudah ada di dalam kepala Reishi. Ucapkan saja.”_
> 
> _“Hmm, kalau begitu… Mikoto? Kau suka nama itu? Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanmu, Mikoto.”_

  


Penghujung musim gugur. Daun-daun yang mulai menguning untuk kemudian merontok jatuh ke atas tanah. Sementara merah dedaunan _momiji_ yang selalu mengingatkan Reishi pada kehadiran setan cilik yang mengisi seluruh hidupnya. Menjungkirbalikkan ritme kesehariannya. _Melengkapkan dan membuatnya terasa utuh. Sempurna._

Mengurus Mikoto tidaklah jauh berbeda ketika Reishi di umur sepuluh tahun yang dilimpahi tugas oleh Izumo untuk mengajak bermain duo Yata Misaki dan Fushimi Saruhiko ketika kedua bocah ingusan itu masih berumur lima tahun. Hanya saja, tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang sepertinya bisa diucapkan oleh si setan kecil. Atau lebih tepatnya… setan di hadapannya ini—menurut Reishi—merupakan perpaduan antara lasaknya Misaki dan pendiamnya Saruhiko. Mikoto akan melompat ke sana kemari, tangannya tidak akan berhenti menggapai dan meraih apapun yang menarik perhatiannya, begitu persis Misaki kecil dulu, sementara mulut terkunci rapat tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi apapun kerap mengingat Reishi pada Saruhiko setiap kali bocah kecil itu mematri tatapannya pada sebuah buku.

(Seperti ketika suatu hari Reishi menemukan si setan kecil tengah berjongkok di atas sebuah batu di pinggir kolam koi, dengan perhatian penuh pada sepasang bambu _shishiodoshi_ yang naik-turun mengikuti aliran air diiringi bunyi _klak-klok_ yang khas. Beberapa detik Reishi terpaku melihat setan kecil itu, hingga si setan kecil mulai menganggukkan kepalanya naik-turun mengikuti gerak _shishiodoshi_. Atau ketika kodok di kolam koi ternyata jauh lebih menarik bagi Mikoto ketimbang ikan berwarna-warni yang berenang di dasar kolam, dan Mikoto akan melompat ke sana kemari mengikuti si kodok hijau—bahkan hingga jatuh terjungkal ke dalam kolam dan sukses membuat Totsuka serta Izumo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Atau ketika Saruhiko berteriak panik menemukan benda panjang menggeliat menjuntai dari dalam mulut Mikoto, hingga butuh satu jitakan di kepala oleh Reishi hingga Mikoto memuntahkan lagi kadal yang tengah dikulum di mulut si setan kecil itu.)

Meski dari segala hal itu, yang hampir selalu membuat jantung Reishi berdegup lebih cepat ditemani desir menghangat di dadanya itu adalah setiap kali sepasang tangan mungil yang terjulur ke arahnya, memeluknya erat, menggelayut manja di lehernya ataupun di punggungnya. Wangi bara api dan arang yang mulai akrab di indera penciumannya. Malam-malamnya yang tidak lagi seorang diri, dengan hangat tubuh dan detak jantung dalam dekapnya. Juga setiap kali Reishi memanggil nama itu, dan sepasang manik emas membulat akan menatap ke arahnya.

“Mikoto.”

Dari pinggir perkebunan ulat sutra yang dijajari pohon _momiji_ di kanan-kiri, si setan kecil mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari siluman beruang besar jinak yang tengah mengunyah daging ayam dengan lahapnya.

“Mikoto, ayo pulang.”

Dan Reishi hanya butuh dua detik sebelum si setan kecil menerjang ke arahnya, mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Reishi mengulum tawanya. “Kau benar-benar setan manja. Harimu menyenangkan dengan bermain bersama Kamamoto seharian ini?”

Si setan kecil tidak menjawab, hanya memeluk Reishi erat dan menopangkan dagu di atas pundak Reishi. Reishi melangkah, menggendong Mikoto dalam pelukannya. Kakinya menggesek guguran daun _momiji_ di atas tanah. Dan ia tidak tahu, di belakang punggungnya sepasang manik emas memancangkan pandangan pada merah daun-daun berjari ganjil tersebut. Memori yang melayang jauh, berayun tertiup angin, seolah daun _momiji_ yang melayu, menunggu jatuhnya ke tanah.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[‘His’ hands was warm just like morning sun.]_ **  
**_[‘His’ smile as gentle as rays of twilight.]_ **  
**_[‘His’ soft tones often hummed me a peaceful lullaby.]_ **

  


“Mikoto….”

  


**_[Yet there was time ‘he’ also said something painful.]_ **  
**_[He said that ‘he’ would be the one to slay me,_ **  
**_that one day I would ended up being killed by ‘him’.]_ **

  


“Mikoto… ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu.”

“Suatu saat… kau akan mati di tanganku dengan pedangku ini.”

  


**_[I do not understand.]_ **  
**_[But a glimpse on ‘his’ strange orbs said the contrary.]_ **  
**_[It was not a hostile look on ‘his’ feature,_ **  
**_yet it was a deep, full of sorrow.]_ **  
**_[The look… of another lonesome creature.]_ **

  


“He—hey, Mikoto…! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan memelukku begitu saja ketika aku sedang memegang mizutama. Kau mengerti?”

“Seandainya… kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi, Mikoto.”

  


**_[No matter how, I do not care.]_ **  
**_[Because ‘he’ found me. I always knew ‘he’ would be.]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Musim dingin berlalu. Plum putih yang berganti menjadi sakura merah jambu pucat. Reishi menengadahkan kepala, seolah tengah menikmati pemandangan indah mengawali musim semi, meski isi otaknya nyatanya tidak ada di tempat itu. Pikirannya berkelana, hingga akhir musim dingin berikutnya di mana ia akan menemukan ujung jalannya.

Satu tubuh yang kemudian menerjang padanya, memeluknya dari belakang. Kali ini, Reishi yang tidak awas nyaris jatuh dari beranda rumah besar keluarga Kushina—apabila Izumo dan Totsuka tidak berada di sampingnya untuk menarik dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Reishi yang kemudian berbalik, menemukan sosok setan berelemen api di balik punggungnya. Manik emas besar yang masih memandangnya penuh ketertarikan, meski tubuh si setan yang bertambah tinggi secara signifikan… atau sebenarnya _terlalu cepat_ di mana hanya lima bulan berlalu semenjak Reishi menemukan setan kecil itu, dan kini Mikoto tidak ada bedanya dengan pemuda berumur empat belas atau lima belas tahun.

“Mikoto… sudah berapa kali kuingatkan kau untuk tidak menubrukku seperti itu? Tubuhmu bertambah tinggi dan bertambah berat, kau bisa meremukkanku sekali peluk,” keluh Reishi, meski tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya sedikit pun. Si setan muda itu hanya menunduk, raut penuh rasa bersalah. Reishi menghela napas, tangannya terjulur untuk membelai surai merah berantakan yang kini memanjang hingga pangkal leher Mikoto. “Kau sudah selesai membersihkan _doujou_? Kalau begitu, bisa kuminta kau panggilkan Fushimi- _kun_ dan Yata- _kun_ di gudang? Setelah mereka selesai merapikan gudang dan menemukan tikar, kita akan pergi melihat _hanami_.”

Setan muda itu mengangguk, lantas setengah berlari menyusuri koridor berlantai kayu, meninggalkan bunyi derit nyaring di telinga. Reishi mendengar tawa kecil Totsuka di sebelahnya, ditambah dengus geli tertahan yang ia yakin berasal dari mulut Izumo.

“Setan kecilmu itu sudah sebesar ini hanya dalam lima bulan, ya, Munakata- _san_! Satu tahun lagi, mungkin ia akan sebaya denganmu… atau mungkin dengan Kusanagi- _san_. Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi kita berangkat, aku akan membantu Seri- _san_ mempersiapkan _bento_.”

“Asal kau tidak meledakkan dapur saja, Totsuka. Aku sudah lelah membuat ulang perkakas dapur hanya karena kau merusakkannya,” keluh Izumo cepat-cepat, seraya melambai-lambai pada arah Totsuka yang melangkah ringan meninggalkan beranda, meninggalkan Reishi berdua saja dengan sang pemilik pedang _kichi_ itu.

Reishi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celetukan Totsuka. Satu tahun lagi… apakah kedamaian ini akan abadi dan berlangsung seperti biasanya? Damai di desanya, maupun tentram dalam benaknya…. Reishi meringis. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa disengat ngilu.

“Munakata? Kau baik-baik saja?”

Berdeham pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, Reishi tersenyum. “Aku tidak apa-apa, Kusanagi- _san_. Hanya sedikit lelah karena patroli desa semalam.”

“Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kau kulepaskan dari tanggung jawabmu melakukan patroli malam, Munakata.”

Tatapan Reishi yang kemudian melayang pada sepasang cokelat madu milik Izumo. Mengangkat alis, Reishi membalas penuh sangsi, “Ho? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau semurah hati ini sampai memberhentikan kewajiban yang seharusnya kupenuhi terhadap desa, Kusanagi- _san_?”

“Karena kondisimu, Munakata. Dan kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku lagi. Anna memberitahu segalanya padaku, ya, hanya padaku, sebagai kepala desa sekaligus pemimpin dari empat penjaga keluarga _miko-sama_. Aku tahu tentang _masa depan_ yang harus kau hadapi bersama setan itu, tentang pilihan yang diberikan padamu, juga sisa waktumu. Tubuhmu mulai merasakannya, Munakata. Satu tubrukan tidak sengaja dari makhluk yang seumur dengan pemuda lima belas tahun tidak akan nyaris membuatmu terjatuh tanpa keseimbangan dan refleks pertahanan diri jika kau berada dalam kondisi prima, bukan?”

Reishi mendengus. Memaksakan sebentuk lengkung bibir lain pada Izumo. “Terima kasih banyak, Kusanagi- _san_. Dan boleh kuminta satu hal darimu?”

“Untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun, termasuk istriku sekalipun? Kau pegang kata-kataku, Munakata. Meski aku pun akan meminta satu, tidak, dua hal padamu. Yang pertama adalah, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan memaksakan dirimu. Yang kedua… beritahu aku jika _waktumu_ telah tiba.”

“… kau sungguh-sungguh tidak akan mencegahku, Kusanagi- _san_? Kau tidak akan mencoba melakukannya? Padahal kau tahu aku bisa saja membunuh anak itu saat ini juga, mencabut hak hidupnya sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan itu datang.”

“Logikaku bisa, tapi nurani sebagai manusia tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Dan aku pun akan menempuh jalan yang kau pilih ini jika aku dan Seri- _chan_ berada dalam situasi yang sama. Dan ini pilihanku, Munakata, karena aku percaya padamu.”

Lidahnya yang terasa kelu. Beban di pundaknya yang terasa mencair sepersekian bagiannya. Dan tidak ada lagi kata yang sanggup Reishi katakan pada Izumo, selain sebuah anggukan dan satu ucapan rasa terima kasih.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[I saw something in my head as I fell asleep]_ **  
**_[Something felt so real, so far away.]_ **

  


> **_Mikoto…._ **

  


**_[A sun. A flap of wings. A laugh of joy. A cry of pain.]_ **

  


> **_—kau akan pergi…? Kau akan melupakan—_ **
> 
> **_—dua puluh—… kita akan bertemu—_ **
> 
> **_—akhirnya… aku menemukanmu…._ **

  


**_[I awoken. Trembling head into toes._** **_While fire danced around as my lung longed for the heavy air.]_**

  


“Mikoto…!! Mikoto, bangun! MIKOTO…!!”

  


**_[And yet… ‘he’ was right beside me. Smiled at me.]_ **

  


“Kau mimpi buruk? Hmm? Oh, jangan khawatirkan _futon_ dan _tatami_ -nya. Kau bermimpi buruk, kau tidak sengaja membakarnya. Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak terbakar dan tidak terluka sama sekali, lihat? Sekarang, kau tidurlah kembali. Aku akan menjagamu di sini.”

  


**_[Lulling my fear off. Hushing my weary down.]_ **

  


“Kau tahu, Mikoto? Kau semakin besar, meski kelakuanmu tidak berubah semenjak kali pertama kita bertemu di hutan itu. Jika saja… jika saja kita tidak sedang meniti seutas tali hingga ke ujungnya, aku akan sangat menantikan perkembanganmu, menunggumu hingga kau dewasa sepertiku… bukan sebagai setan maupun siluman, melainkan sebagai makhluk hidup bernyawa yang sama berharganya seperti manusia….”

“… jangan pernah berubah, Mikoto. Jangan pernah… pergi….”

  


**_[Once again I drove into my slumber.]_ **

**_[But still I wondered… what was that dream tried to tell me about?]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Musim hujan sebagai penanda datangnya musim panas. Sosok si setan muda yang kini berubah seutuhnya. Perawakan dewasa. Warna kulit menggelap. Manik emas yang tidak lagi melebar maksimal dan menatap dunia penuh rasa ingin tahu. Rambut memanjang hingga punggung (yang sanggup membuat Izumo merutuk setiap kali mengguntingnya tiga hari sekali). Sepasang tanduk yang meruncing kokoh. Tatapan ganas meski apa yang terlukis di baliknya tidak lebih dari seekor kucing jantan manja yang begitu nyaman bergumul bersama manusia.

Meski pancaran siluet biru menembus dada yang kini bidang itu tidak memudar. Pancang bilah imajiner yang semakin menampakkan warnanya. Serta nyeri di dada Reishi sendiri yang semakin tidak bisa ia tak acuhkan.

“Anak itu… Mikoto hidup dengan memakan energi kehidupanmu, Reishi. Mikoto tumbuh dan berkembang, kini telah menjadi sosok setan seutuhnya. Sementara Reishi… apa yang akan tersisa dari Reishi—”

Reishi menyentuh sisi wajah Anna, membelai sisi wajah gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Anna. “Ini jalanku, Anna. Ini pilihanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya, ataupun mengeluh di tengah jalan karenanya.”

“Reishi… mencintai anak itu?”

Tutur kata polos Anna yang sontak membuat Reishi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Cinta? Aku tidak mengenal arti kata itu, Anna. Dan bukankah hal itu seharusnya kuberikan pada seorang anak manusia, atau pada seorang wanita, lebih tepatnya, bukan untuk sesosok setan yang tengah menunggu waktunya untuk membunuhku atau kubunuh terlebih dahulu? Kalau memang benar, cerita cinta tragis dan satir macam apa ini?”

Di luar perkiraannya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis, menyambut setiap usap hangat Reishi di pipi bulat itu. “Tidak perlu Reishi menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata, karena sesuatu di dalam sini,” gadis itu menunjuk pada dadanya, “sudah mengerti arti perasaan itu dengan sendirinya, bukan begitu, Reishi?”

Ada hangat yang membasuh hingga ke sudut lubuk jiwanya. Hangat yang menenangkannya.

“Reishi benar-benar… tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kehidupan masa lalu?”

Ia mengernyit. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya janggal untuk ditanyakan oleh seorang pemilik kekuatan roh terbesar di Desa Wako, yang mampu melihat menembus ruang dan waktu. Reishi tersenyum dan menggeleng, sementara satu pertanyaan lain meluncur dari suara lirih gadis kecil itu.

“Reishi… tidak akan menyesal karena telah bertemu dengan Mikoto?”

Dan lengkung bibirnya yang kali ini begitu tulus. Tanpa ragu.

“Tidak akan, Anna. Karena aku tahu, aku akan selalu menemukannya.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Hujan deras berminggu-minggu membasahi tanah Desa Wako. Hingga pada suatu siang dengan guyuran air tanpa henti, Reishi menemukan sosok Mikoto di tengah hujan. Surai merah yang tidak lagi mencuat berantakan, kini menjuntai lembab menutupi dahi dan telinga. Kepala tengadah menatap langit, tanpa menghiraukan butiran tajam dan dingin yang menghantam wajah tirus itu. Sorot mata yang tidak bisa Reishi baca artinya, walau ada perih yang melintas setiap kali Reishi melihat kilau itu dari kedua manik Mikoto.

Dari bawah payung bambunya, menyisakan jarak beberapa langkah tidak jauh dari Mikoto, Reishi mengamati sosok itu. Mengamati setiap lekuk tubuh yang terasa begitu akrab di ingatannya, _di jemarinya_. Mengamati setiap ekspresi sederhana namun sebenarnya penuh makna yang bisa dilukiskan Mikoto. Mengamati pancaran biru yang begitu ingin Reishi cabut dari atas tubuh itu.

Haruskah ia membiarkan dirinya mati, menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia pertama yang dimangsa Mikoto sebagai setan, sebagaimana selayaknya setan yang selalu memangsa manusia? Namun setelah ia mati nanti… akankah Mikoto bertahan hidup tanpanya? Akankah Mikoto menjadi setan kecil yang membakar setiap benda yang disentuhnya? Akankah warga desa tetap menerima kehadiran Mikoto dengan tangan terbuka? Akankah Izumo dan Anna mampu melanjutkan perannya untuk melatih dan mengontrol kekuatan Mikoto?

Kedua matanya mendadak terasa panas. Sesak menghimpit benaknya. Reishi tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak bisa….

“Mikoto—”

Satu nyeri menusuk di dadanya. Reishi jatuh berlutut, terbatuk keras. Payungnya terselip lepas dari genggaman, mengundang ribuan titik air yang terasa sedingin es lantas menusuk kulitnya, merembes tanpa ampun menembus kain _yukata_ -nya. Ia terbatuk lagi, sebelah tangan menakup mulutnya. Dan kepalanya yang lantas berputar ketika ia melihat bercak merah segar di telapak tangannya.

Pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya oleng. Namun tepat sebelum kesadarannya pergi melayang meninggalkannya, Reishi mampu merasakan sepasang tangan kekar dan aura hangat yang membungkusnya, menangkap jatuh tubuhnya dengan sempurna, mengizinkan Reishi untuk menyandarkan lelah dan segala nyeri yang membelenggunya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Bagaimana keadaan Munakata, Seri- _chan_?”

“Demamnya berangsur turun. Sudah satu minggu, dan mungkin aku akan mulai panik jika kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik.”

“Bahkan Miwa- _sama_ dan Yatogami- _kun_ sebagai tabib desa pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kusanagi- _san_ , benarkah kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun tentang Munakata- _san_? Benarkah kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini?”

“… aku akan bohong padamu dan semua yang ada di ruangan ini apabila aku menjawab bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Totsuka. Tapi ini adalah satu dari dua hal yang kujanjikan pada Munakata, jadi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian. Kuharap kalian mengerti, dan kuharap kalian menghargainya, bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi mulai saat ini… adalah keputusan yang telah diambil Munakata.”

“Dan Mikoto- _kun_ , sekarang ada di mana?”

“Ia ada di gudang bersama Anna. Mikoto- _san_ mengunci dirinya sendiri di gudang setelah tiga hari yang lalu ia dimarahi Saru karena tidak sengaja membakar baskom kompres yang semula Mikoto- _san_ siapkan untuk Munakata- _san_.”

“Itu artinya, Munakata sudah tidak bisa lagi menyegel kekuatan Mikoto, kah?”

“… _Anata_? Kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Seri- _chan_. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku merawatnya. Kau beristirahatlah, biar Totsuka yang menggantikanmu. Lalu kalian, Yata- _chan_ dan Saru- _chan_ , maaf karena aku harus meminta kalian melakukan patroli malam lagi hari ini.”

“… _tch_ , asalkan kau berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu, Kusanagi- _san_.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


**_[Far away from the forest…_ **  
**_I was forgotten that I was born from scorching fire.]_ **

  


“Mikoto…?”

  


**_[I should have known. I should have seen._ **  
**_That I could not live without burning things down,_ **  
**_without those vermillion surroundings.]_ **

  


“Mikoto, ada apa? Kemarilah. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

  


**_[And now ‘he’ was there, lying helplessly,_ **   
**_counting times he had left before death comes to take ‘him’ away.]_ **

  


“… kau menghindariku, Mikoto?”

  


**_[No. It was not death who haunted ‘him’ and ready to take ‘him’ far away.]_ **

  


“Mendekatlah. Genggam tanganku… lihat? Kau tidak membakarnya, bukan? Kemarilah. Rasanya sudah begitu lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu, Mikoto. Malam ini tidurlah bersamaku. Hmm… aku mungkin bisa mati beku jika malam ini aku tidak tidur dengan penghangat raksasaku ini.”

  


**_[It was my fire.]_ **  
**_[It was my presence.]_ **  
**_[It was… me.]_ **

  


“Mikoto, tatap aku. Kau percaya padaku bukan, Mikoto? Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya… akan baik-baik saja.”

“Jangan pergi lagi, Mikoto…. Tetaplah di sini….”

  


**_[I was the one… who forced ‘him’ down onto ‘his’ own death.]_ **

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Pertengahan musim gugur. Reishi tahu ia tidak bisa kehilangan kesadaran sedikit pun, atau Mikoto akan kembali menjadi setan api tanpa segel darinya. Ya, semenjak pertama kali keduanya bertemu, dan Reishi tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah menukar aura kehidupannya untuk menyegel dan mengendalikan kekuatan destruktif milik Mikoto. Menukar umur dan nyawanya untuk mengajarkan Mikoto tentang cara hidup manusia. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki nurani. Untuk apa dan siapa… bahkan Reishi sudah tidak yakin apakah yang ia lakukan ini semata-mata memang untuk desa yang dicintainya, ataukah untuk Mikoto, atau melainkan untuk pembenaran dirinya sendiri.

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk mengubah jalan takdirnya. Tidak ketika Reishi jatuh terlalu dalam untuk sosok yang baginya sehangat matahari itu.

Suatu sore, Reishi duduk di beranda rumahnya, ditemani secawan teh hijau panas mengepul tergenggam di pangkuannya, dan sebelah tangan Mikoto melingkar di pinggangnya. Ya, rumah sederhananya di pinggir desa, tidak jauh jaraknya dari air terjun. Rumah yang semula ditinggali ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, hingga ketika Reishi berumur tujuh belas tahun dan seluruh anggota keluarganya habis dibantai oleh siluman. Rumah yang tidak pernah ia tinggali selama nyaris delapan tahun lamanya, dan ketika Reishi tahu waktunya semakin menipis, ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari rumah besar keluarga Kushina, melanjutkan sisa hidupnya berdua saja dengan sang setan api tersebut, di mana Mikoto yang lebih banyak mengerjakan porsi pekerjaan membersihkan rumah dibandingkan sang tuan rumah sendiri. Izumo dan yang lainnya hampir setiap hari bergantian mendatangi rumahnya, membawakan bahan masakan atau _bento_ siap makan, ditambah Anna dan Misaki yang semakin hari semakin merajuk agar Reishi kembali ke rumah besar keluarga Kushina. Dan setiap gembung pipi di wajah sendu kedua orang itu hanya akan Reishi balas dengan tepukan di kepala beserta satu senyuman yang berusaha meyakinkan keduanya bahwa Reishi tidak akan kembali. Ia tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawa para penghuni rumah besar itu, tidak pula para penduduk desa di sekitarnya, apabila waktunya tiba dan Mikoto akan kehilangan kendali atas kekuatan besarnya.

Menyesap tehnya, Reishi merasakan rangkulan di pinggangnya mengerat. Baru saja ia akan menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum kepala bersurai merah itu bersandar di pundaknya. Deru napas panas menggelitik lehernya. Reishi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menggasak lembut helai-helai rambut Mikoto.

“Ada apa…? Kau kesepian? Ingin kembali ke desa? Aku bisa mengantarmu jika kau mau.”

Satu gelengan kepala. Reishi menghela napas.

“Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa berbicara, Mikoto. Betapa aku ingin mendengar suaramu… perubahan suaramu dari satu tahun lalu ketika kau tidak ubahnya bocah kecil yang tidak mau diam hingga kau menjadi laki-laki gagah seperti sekarang ini. Hanya butuh satu tahun untukmu berkembang secepat ini… bahkan aku harus sampai menjahit _hakama_ baru untukmu nyaris satu bulan sekali—”

Kata-katanya yang kemudian terputus. Napasnya yang mendadak tercekat. Reishi terbatuk beberapa kali, berkali-kali. Nyeri menusuk di dadanya. Mengundang substansi merah segar meluncur keluar dari mulutnya. Lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sementara satu tangan menarik cawan dari genggamannya, dan yang sebelah lagi menyandarkan tubuh Reishi di atas dada bidang itu. Reishi menarik napas, berusaha meredakan sakit yang seolah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Konsentrasinya yang terpusat pada nyeri yang mati-matian ditahannya, hingga Reishi tidak sadar pada jemari Mikoto yang tengah mengusap lembut bibirnya, membersihkan bercak kemerahan hingga ke sudut bibirnya.

Sontak, Reishi tengadah, menemukan sepasang emas yang menatapnya penuh rasa. Meski Reishi hanya mampu tersenyum dan membisik, “Terima kasih.”

Sang jelmaan setan yang kemudian menundukkan leher, menutup jarak di antara keduanya. Awalnya Reishi terbelalak, tidak siap dengan sensasi panas yang asing tersebut. Meski jalaran rasa itu perlahan meredakan sakitnya, melegakan napasnya, mengekang kesadarannya pada tempatnya. Desahnya yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Reishi yang lantas menarik sosok itu ke arahnya, berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam luapan kenikmatan itu.

Berusaha melupakan takdirnya. Pilihannya. Sisa waktunya. Satu kali saja, Reishi ingin tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam entitas sarat bara api tersebut.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Izumo, sudah saatnya.”

“Ta—tapi, Anna… bukankah ini baru dua minggu awal musim dingin?”

“Karena Reishi sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Semakin dalam Reishi jatuh, Mikoto akan semakin kuat.”

“… ia sendiri sudah mengetahuinya?”

“Ya. Tubuh itu milik Reishi. Reishi yang paling mengetahuinya dibandingkan siapapun juga.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Lokasinya di mana, Anna?”

“Di tempat mereka berdua bertemu. Reishi akan membawanya kembali ke tempat itu. Di sanalah… takdir keduanya menunggu.”

“Kusanagi- _san_? Anna? Kalian memanggil kami? Ada apa—”

“—Yata- _chan_ , dan kau juga, Saruhiko, bawa _hiyaku_ dan _sogokaze_ kalian, dan kuminta kalian berjaga di seluruh desa. Panggil bantuan Seri- _chan_ dan Kuroh- _chan_ bila perlu—Saru- _chan_ , kau jangan memberikanku tampang meremehkan seperti itu… kau lupa bahwa istriku itu pelatih _kendo_ -mu dulu?”

“Tidak, Kusanagi- _san_! Kami akan ikut denganmu! Kami… kami sudah diberitahu Anna apa yang terjadi di antara Munakata- _san_ dan Mikoto- _san_. Kami juga akan membantu!”

“Tidak bisa, Yata- _chan_. Atau setidaknya, musuh yang _mungkin_ akan kuhadapi kali ini memiliki elemen yang akan merugikan kalian. Apimu tidak bisa melawannya, Yata- _chan_. Dan elemen angin milik Saruhiko hanya akan membuatnya bertambah kuat.”

“… Kusanagi- _san_ , kau tidak bilang kalau ini semua merupakan skenario terburuk di mana Munakata- _san_ harus….”

“… tidak, Saruhiko. Dugaanmu benar. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa membawa kalian, dan kuserahkan tugas menjaga desa ini pada kalian berdua, mengerti?”

“Tunggu, Izumo, aku ikut.”

“… Anna? Kau serius? Bagaimana dengan desa ini?”

“Ini adalah tugasku, Izumo. Perananku. Aku harus menyaksikannya sendiri, hingga akhir.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, kau ikut denganku, Anna. Yata- _chan_ , Saruhiko, kutitipkan desa ini pada kalian.”

“Ya. Semoga berhasil, Kusanagi- _san_. Dan Munakata- _san_ … apakah ia benar-benar….”

“… berdoalah untuk pilihan yang terbaik, Yata- _chan_.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Reishi merasakan tubuhnya naik-turun berirama. Ia membuka matanya, bertanya-tanya selama apa dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Dan kengerian yang mendadak merayapi tengkuknya adalah ketika Reishi menyadari bahwa panas bara api terasa di sekelilingnya, berasal dari bawah kakinya. Reishi memfokuskan pandangannya, menemukan dirinya dibopong di punggung Mikoto, sementara kaki Mikoto membawa keduanya memasuki hutan yang selama satu tahun lebih ini telah berhasil direboisasi ulang oleh Reishi, Izumo, Saruhiko, dibantu Anna. Hutan di sisi selatan Desa Wako. Hutan tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Mikoto.

Dan kini, jejak-jejak kaki Mikoto yang membakar rumput hingga batang pohon muda yang dilaluinya. Reishi terbelalak.

“Mikoto… hentikan! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku! Mikoto…!!”

Namun setan itu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih langkah kaki Mikoto yang semakin melebar. Reishi tidak mampu berontak, bahkan ia kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk menahan rasa mualnya akibat gerakan kasar dan tidak sabar dari tubuh yang ditumpanginya. Dan Reishi hanya memejamkan mata, berusaha menulikan kedua telinganya dari derak kobar api yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Betapa gambaran hutan terbakar itu begitu jelas terpatri di otaknya. Rasa panas yang semakin menghantui hingga ke sela-sela _yukata_ -nya. Keringatnya mulai mengucur. Kepalanya terasa pening. Napasnya memberat.

“… ke mana kau akan membawaku, Mikoto…?”

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Reishi mendapatkan jawabannya. Reishi nyaris tidak mengenali lagi tempat itu, tidak ketika tempat di mana Mikoto menurunkannya kini menjadi lahan berumput yang dikelilingi tunas-tunas dan batang-batang pohon baru yang ramping. Tempat yang satu setengah tahun lalu hanya berisi tumpukan gelondong kayu-kayu hitam meranggas. Tempatnya bertemu dengan Mikoto untuk pertama kali. Dan kini, tempat itu mulai terbakar. Dinding api menyapu sekelilingnya, seolah membentang tembok yang memenjarakan Reishi dan Mikoto di sana.

Reishi terduduk lemah, berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Tampaknya kekuatan roh milik Reishi yang tersisa hanya sanggup untuk membuat dirinya sendiri bertahan dari kobaran api Mikoto.

“Mikoto, mengapa….”

Belum sempat Reishi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikoto lantas berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangan setan itu yang menjatuhkan satu benda di depan Reishi. Pedang _mizutama_. Dan ketika Reishi menatap tidak percaya pada sepasang emas milik Mikoto, yang ia temukan hanyalah tatapan Mikoto terpancang padanya, penuh keyakinan.

“Tidak, Mikoto. Aku tidak bisa—”

Namun setan itu bersikeras. Sosok itu yang kemudian menarik keluar _mizutama_ , lalu menggenggamkannya ke tangan Reishi. Mikoto mengangguk, tanpa gentar sedikit pun dalam kilat emas itu. Kentara berusaha meyakinkan Reishi sepenuhnya. Meski satu bulir perak nyatanya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Reishi menggeleng. Menunduk. Tangannya yang bergetar memegang gagang _mizutama_.

  


**_[Please, do not cry.]_ **  
**_[Please, do not give me that look.]_ **

  


“Jangan, Mikoto. Kumohon… jangan paksa aku melakukan hal ini….”

Sayangnya, satu setengah tahun hidup bersama tidak membuat Reishi lantas mengerti arti dari setiap gestur yang ditunjukkan setan itu. Dalam satu gerakan tangan memutar cepat, tanpa sempat Reishi sadari sepenuhnya, Mikoto memandu tangan Reishi, menggenggamnya erat untuk kemudian menghunuskan _mizutama_ ke dadanya sendiri.

  


**_[Do not fear of my misery. Do not fear for my pain.]_ **

  


Sang jelmaan setan meraung. Reishi memekik. Pegangan tangannya yang sontak menarik _mizutama_ dari rongga dada Mikoto dan melemparkan pedang itu jauh dari jangkauan keduanya. Kobar api yang kemudian mengganas di sekelilingnya. Namun Reishi tidak lagi merasakan panas di sekitarnya. Pandangannya yang mengabur hanya melihat sosok itu menggelepar di atas tanah. Lidah api yang menjilat-jilat dari tubuh Mikoto. Reishi tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, selain menubrukkan dirinya di atas sosok itu. Mulutnya merapel mantra di tengah sesak yang mengikatnya. Api di atas kulit Mikoto yang berangsur memadam. Tubuh Mikoto yang berhenti mengejang. Meski tatapan ngeri kini tersirat dari sepasang bola mata emas itu.

“Jangan takut… Mikoto…. Kalaupun kau harus mati setelah tertusuk _mizutama_ , biarkan aku menghilangkan sakitnya untukmu….”

  


**_[Please just stay away… do not get any closer.]_ **

**_[Please… just kill me. I do not want ‘you’ to get hurt.]_ **

  


Setan itu berusaha berontak, berusaha menjatuhkan tubuh Reishi, namun Reishi menggunakan sisa-sisa energinya untuk menahan Mikoto. Sakit di dadanya yang semakin tidak tertahan, tenaganya yang semakin cepat terhisap keluar dari tubuhnya. Reishi merosot ke samping, jatuh lunglai dari tubuh Mikoto. Kesadarannya yang hilang-timbul bersamaan dengan kedua pelupuknya yang terasa memberat. Dan tanpa Reishi ketahui, Mikoto berguling di sisinya, bertumpu pada kedua tangan, menaungi Reishi.

Seulas senyum di bibir Reishi. Ia membuka mulut, hanya untuk menghujani bibir dan dagunya dengan darahnya sendiri. Reishi mengangkat tangan, perlahan menyusuri torehan di dada Mikoto—dan setan itu yang ikut memuntahkan substansi merah kehitaman ketika Reishi menyentuh luka itu—hingga telapaknya menangkap sisi wajah tirus Mikoto. Dua sorot mata yang saling beradu. Ada genangan di mata emas yang baginya teramat indah itu. Genangan yang mungkin sama dengan yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

  


**_[Please… do not leave just yet._ **  
**_I want ‘you’ to live._ **  
**_I want ‘you’ to be happy.]_ **

  


“… Rei… shi….”

Suara serak dan rendah. Memanggil namanya. Menggetarkan sesuatu dalam benaknya. Menenggelamkannya dalam kedamaian.

  


**_[Please… I love ‘you’….]_ **

  


“Rei… shi….”

Perlahan, Reishi menutup matanya. Menghembuskan napas penghabisannya. Membiarkan tangannya jatuh lunglai ke atas tanah. Menggenapi takdir dari pilihan yang Reishi tahu tidak akan pernah disesalinya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Izumo memacu langkah, berkali-kali merapel mantra dan mengibaskan pedang _kichi_ miliknya, mengguncang dan mengangkat batuan-batuan dari dalam tanah untuk membantunya memadamkan api. Sementara Anna di belakangnya, menggunakan mantra air untuk menghalau kobar api yang menjilat ke arah keduanya.

Izumo tahu tujuannya. Gaung erangan berat mengerikan dari tengah hutan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Isi kepalanya tidak bisa membayangkan pemandangan apa yang menunggunya di sana.

Meski pada kenyataannya, baik Izumo maupun Anna terpaku ketika mereka menemukan sosok sang setan api. Tubuh yang dibalut api merah marun indah, lidah api yang membumbung hingga langit. Percik-percik api yang memudar layaknya kunang-kunang merah beterbangan tertiup angin. Dan keduanya dapat melihat, sosok itu tengah meraung pada langit sembari memeluk tubuh melunglai tak bernyawa, seolah tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri yang berangsur terbakar menjadi abu.

“Reishi… Mikoto….”

Sosok itu menoleh. Manik emas menyirat kekosongan yang hanya sesaat menatap bergantian pada Anna dan Izumo. Wajah itu kemudian menunduk. Kobaran api yang berpusar cepat membentuk tornado menjulang, menghempas api-api kecil di sekelilingnya, membawanya berputar dan melesat ke angkasa. Hilang menjadi abu. Meninggalkan hutan yang kembali meranggas.

“Sudah selesai.”

Izumo menoleh pada Anna. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Lelah menyergap yang terasa begitu menguras energinya. Dihantui kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

“Anna….”

Meski satu senyum lega, diiringi tetes perak dari rubi merah milik Anna, dan Izumo tahu seumur hidup ia tidak akan bisa melupakan imaji tentram namun menyayat tersebut.

“Karma mereka kali ini, sudah selesai.”

_‘Dan sampai bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, Reishi, Mikoto….’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekian dari author kali ini. Jika ada yang penasaran mengenai entah puisi entah prosa bahasa Inggris yang nyempil dan setiap kata ganti 'he' pasti pakai kutip... salahkan otak author yang sebenarnya menulis entah-puisi-entah-prosa ini dalam bahasa Jepang terlebih dahulu, baru mengalihbahasakan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Yap, kalau pakai bahasa Jepang-nya, 'he' ini menjadi 'ano mono' yang jika diterjemahkan langsung akan menjadi 'that thing'. Karena dirasa tidak sesuai pada tempatnya, akhirnya author mengganti dengan 'he' *dilindes karena seenaknya*. Yap, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, dan sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~!


End file.
